How Reality Saved Fantasy 3: New Dawn
by Rainlily216
Summary: When you love someone, you'll do anything to protect them right? The villains are back, and their interest doesn't only lie on the girls anymore. They have to make a choice, one that they never dreamed possible. A choice that could be remain permanent. Everything you thought you knew about Disney is about to be thrown out the window. Rating may change later for language. Many OC's
1. Chapter 1: Summons and Nightmares

Chapter 1: Summons and Nightmares

_**Prologue **_

_**Once Upon a Time. 4 words that have defined fairytales for centuries. But the story you're about to read does not begin with this phrase, nor does it end with the equally as common Happily Ever After. For the entirety of life cannot be bordered by two glossy covers as it extends on forever, and if one would choose to write a story about it, it would merely be a snippet of something that, in it's entirety, stretches into an eternity. This is the story a group of extraordinary, ordinary girls, who walk a fine line of what is real, and what is fantasy. This is their life, not simply a story written for the enjoyment of others, and they are constantly fighting to protect it, and each other. But with this fine line in jeopardy once again, it's up to them to save it. And in the process, begin to realize how neither reality nor fantasy is what it seems, and how connected the two sides truly are. **_

_**How Reality Saved Fantasy 3: New Dawn by Rainlily216. **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**There was no light, yet there was the knowledge that I was walking down a long dark tunnel. The air was thick and heavy with a horrible cold, my breath billowing out in pale white clouds in front of me. Shivering, I moved down the hall, the dim light making my eyes throb as they quickly tried to adjust. Suddenly, the chamber began to flash with single flashes of blood red light. What they illuminated froze my already cold blood in my veins. **_

_**My friends, all dead, all of them covered in deep wounds that seeped blood, each of them adding to the expanding pool of red on the floor. I thought I might puke, when a small voice spoke up. "Ashy!" It cried, and I spun around to see my little sister Anna, running towards me like she was being chased, her little face alight with fear. I ran towards her, my arms outstretched. But suddenly the floor fell out from underneath me, my stomach dropping sickeningly fast. Yet I fell slowly, like time slowed down. And when I looked up, I felt the blood drain out of my body. For when I saw my sister, lying limp and lifeless, her little face as white as a sheet. **_

_**And above her, surrounding her small body in a half circle, stood the villains. All of them with cruel malicious smiles. And it was Maleficent who held her, held my sister. "Let her go!" I tried to cry out, but I couldn't get the words out "It's all your fault, Ashley. You've doomed them all!" she whispered. Time speed up again, and I fell, the blackness wrapping around me. "NO, ANNA!"**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

I gasped as I snapped awake, cold sweat running in rivers down the back of my neck and face. With my ragged breathing and a frantic heartbeat vibrating in my ears, my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. I was in my bed, in my apartment. I wasn't in that awful place, but with my boyfriend Jeremy, who was looking at me like I was crazy. It took me a few moments to realize that he was speaking to me, his eyes wide with worry.

" Ash! God, please tell me what's wrong!" he said, his hands gripping my shoulders, pulling me against his warm chest. Since my mouth was too dry to speak, I just clung to him tightly, desperately trying to erase those awful images of my friends, the horrible images continuing to flash in front of my eyes. I finally found my voice, and at first just used it to sob. After a few minutes, I finally stopped crying, and could finally answer his question.

" Jer, it's the same nightmare every night! Haunting me," I said, my shaking hands reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. " Haunting you? What about?" he asked, trying to smooth some of my sweaty hair away from my brow in an effort to sooth me. If I hadn't been so freaked out, my heart would be beating with love at his kindness. His love for me. I tried to express what I was feeling, but it was very difficult.

" Jeremy, I've been having these horrible nightmares lately, all of them involving my friends either dead or dying. And of Anna, being taken by the villains. And it was all my fault!" I cried, the feeling of complete and utter helplessness creeping up inside me. "I don't like these dreams at all, and I have this horrible feeling that they might mean something!" I said, but, seeing that it was the middle of the night, I could see him going back to sleep. " Ashley, you guys finished them off months ago. I don't think they'll come back," he said, yawned as he rubbed small circles on my back.

" But if they do, what's gonna happen to us?" I asked, the dream still so fresh in my mind's eye. Even though he looked like he was about to pass out, Jeremy pulled me close and kissed me, showing me how much he cared. "Well if your really scared about it, call Ivy, or one of the other girls, and check things out. Things will be ok Ash. I love you, and I'll always be here for you and your sister," he said groggily as he lay down. The next second he was snoring, and though it was late, it would make me feel better to call on of the others.

Fumbling for my phone, I located it and turned it one, my screen saver of Cinderella Castle glowing to life. Gritting my teeth at the time, I decided to ignore it, and just hoped that Ivy would not mind that I was calling her at 3 in the morning. Though I was grasping at straws in that respect. Taking a deep breath, I dialed her number, holding my breath as it rang. As the third ring ended, I was about to hang up, not wanting to leave a message that made me sound crazy, when Ivy picked up.

Even though I was still freaked out, I couldn't help but smile at what she began with. " Ashley, you have to be either dying or drunk to call me at 3 in the morning," said a sleepy sounding Ivy, a loud yawn making my phone crackle. I would have laughed, but the dream was still heavy in my mind. " No, neither of those. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I mean, I keep having this nightmare, and well, it includes all of you," I said, trying not to sound as scared as I felt.

" It's just a dream, I think you'll be all right," she said, yawning as she spoke. " But that's just it Ivy! I think there's meaning behind it!" I cried, not understanding why she didn't believe me. " Look Ash, I believe you, you know I do, but its 3 am, I am graduating high school in less then a week, and if there was really something going on, then I think Mickey would let us know," said Ivy, and I knew that she was trying her best not to sound snippy with me. Trying being the operative word. I sighed, feeling a little bit silly now. " Yeah, your probably right, so I guess I'll talk to you later then," I said, and I was about to hang up when I heard Ivy gasp.

" Ivy? You ok?" I asked, listening hard, just barley making out her now quick breathing. " Ash, could you take a look at your necklace for me?" she said, her voice very quiet and very much afraid. " Why?" I asked, utterly confused now. " Please just do it. I want to make sure I'm not going crazy," she pleaded. My hands were shaking as I reached down past my collar, pulling out the pendent of the necklace that Mickey had given us all when we had left last time.

I gasped when I finally looked at it. The pendants were glowing, no, pulsing with light. The Disney D symbol was glowing bright blue, and the crystal shaped emerald was glowing dark green. Both lights bounced off the walls, lighting up my room with their two-tone glow. It was beautiful, but the unexpected appearance of it made me feel a bit uneasy.

" Are you trying to tell me that your necklace is glowing?" I asked, the chain swinging in my limp fingers. " Yes! Yours is too?" she asked, and although she sounded relieved, there was still a bit of fear in her voice. " Yeah, what do you think it means?" I asked, studying the glowing jewelry. " I think Mickey needs us," she breathed, no doubt studying her jewelry as well.

" But how could we even get there at this hour when we…." I began, as bright flash made me close my eyes. When I opened them, there was a blue portal floating next to my bed, spinning and turning slowly. " Never mind," I said, getting to my feet. " Let me guess. A bright blue portal just magically appeared in your room?" asked Ivy sarcastically, and I had to smile.

" Your guess would be correct," I said, looking over at Jeremy, who was deeply asleep now. " But what about Jer?" I asked, more to myself then Ivy. " I don't know, just let him sleep, cause I think Mickey just wants us. But whatever this is about, I hope it's short, cause as I said, I have school tomorrow," said Ivy, her voice just screaming how worn out she was.

" Yeah. I guess I'll leave him a note. See you there?" I said, as I heard her yawn. " Yep. Bye," she said, before hanging up and ending the call. As I said, I left Jeremy left him a short note, telling him where I guessed I'd be, and kissed him, smiling when he smiled in his sleep. Pulling on a white jacket over my green tank top and black shorts and stepping into some white sandals, I took a deep breath, and holding tightly to the necklace, stepped through the portal.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

After I had hung up with Ashley, I sat down on my bed, wide-awake now. What did Mickey have to say that was so important that he had to call for us at 1 am. Still, whatever it was about, it would be best to let the others know. Picking up my phone, I sent out a massive text to the girls as I pulled on a black robe over my purple top and boxer shorts. Then, I stepped through the portal, hoping that it would take me to them.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V. **_

When my necklace started glowing, I was in the shower. Yes, I knew that it was late, or early depending on what you thought of 3 am, but I hadn't been able to sleep. I had been having bad dreams for the last couple of nights, and taking a shower was one of the best ways of soothing myself through it. I was just about to get out when my necklace started glowing. I never took it off, not even to shower, for I always felt, safer, more connected.

I immediately started getting dressed, pulling on a dark red top and grey flats, finishing with dark grey sweats pants. I was so focused on getting ready, though for what for I had no idea, that when my blackberry buzzed on my dresser I jumped in surprise. I picked it up and smirked at the text from Ivy.

**Blue portal coming for you. Mickey needs us, so be read**

**~Ivy~**

That was when I saw said portal appear, looked to make sure my roommate was still asleep, then stepped through the portal, hoping that she wouldn't wake up while I was gone.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Kim's P.O.V.**_

I swam quickly down the corridors, trying hard not to hit anything in the process. As the sea was darker at night then land, it made it hard to get your bearings, but I had a rough idea of where I was going. Princess Ariel had been kind enough to get us two rooms in the undersea palace, which I was very grateful for. Barely dodging an undersea fern potted plant, I came crashing into Chloe's room. " Chloe, get up," I said, while I coaxed an electric eel that served as her lamp to wake and light up. Chloe didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes. I swear sometimes that girl slept like a stone.

Sighing, I flung myself up and swam down hard, landing hard on her bed. " Wah whozat!" she cried, her grey eyes whipping back and forth as she bounced on the bed. " Kim? What's wrong?" she said, settling back against the pillows. " Our necklaces are glowing. Mickey wants us!" I said quickly, pulling out the glowing pendent to show her. She blinked, then pulled on her own pendent, staring at it with unfocused eyes.

" Oh, they are," she said as she got up, yawning a bit. I laughed at her. " I swear Chloe. There could be an sea quake happening, and you still wouldn't wake up," I said, smirking as she rolled her eyes. We then both swam as quietly as we could down the corridors, and then through the throne room, Chloe being more or less dragged by me as I swam.

Just as we were about to leave the gates, a blue light lit up the throne room. A glowing portal had appeared, bubbles rising up from the spinning blue wheel. " I guess that's our ticket out of here," I said, looking to see what Chloe thought, and laughed out loud. She was so tired that she had fallen asleep standing up! " Come on," I said, grabbing her hand to pull her behind me. Just as we entered the portal, my heart felt a bit heavy, and I felt guilty just leaving without telling anyone. I just hopped Ariel's Sister Attina, the oldest and the one that looked after us, wouldn't wake up to find us gone. We'd never hear the end. Well I might. Chloe could would sleep through it

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Julia's P.O.V.**_

Tonight was a perfect night. We had just come back from Tortuga, all of the pirates so tired and drunk that they immediately hit the hammocks. Jack wasn't much better, as I had to practically carry him back to the Black Pearl, but he too was asleep. The best thing about tonight was that the sea was very calm, the waves very gentle as they hit the Pearl. I had been lulled to sleep by said waves, and probably would have stayed that way, but something had woken me up me.

At first it was more of a feeling, something that said to get up, and I tried to ignore it. Then came a feeling a warmth on my chest, not an uncomfortable one, but one that just didn't feel normal. Finally it was too persistent to ignore anymore, and I sat up, rubbing my eyes and trying to get my bearings. That's when I noticed a small, but bright glow, pulsing underneath my shirt. I pulled it back to see my necklace; the pendent's both glowing brilliantly. I reached out to touch it, wanting to see if I could understand.

_COME! _The word was so forceful that it startled me, enough to make me fall out of bed in a tangle of sheets and flailing limbs. One hell of an alarm clock, my necklace. Good thing I had my own cabin. For so many reasons beyond this one. I held up my necklace by the chain this time, looking closely at the glowing pieces of metal.

No sooner had I looked at them, when a much larger, brighter light illuminated the room, this one taking the shape of a large blue portal. Again, good thing I had my own cabin. The light lit up my wristwatch, the only technological thing I had decided to keep from my old life, and when I saw the time I groaned. "3 in the morning Mickey? This better be important," I muttered before going through the portal.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V. **_

I had been awake when my necklace started glowing. I had been restless for the past few nights, not sleeping well, as confusing and tiring dreams consistently plagued me. I was walking the corridors, all filled with moonlight, when my necklace began flashing. I paused, my posture going stiff when I touched the pendent, hearing the simple word _Come _inside my head. Moving almost instinctually, my hands fluttered down to my stomach, the protectiveness for my unborn child already forming. I had to find Zoey, my feet already taking me where I knew she'd be.

On nights when the moon was full and beautiful in Narnia, she loved to go outside to one of the balconies on Cair Parivel and sit. Just to stare at the moon and stars and think. She too had been restless recently, and had been riding her horse Star a lot to take her mind of it. I turned a corner and saw her, leaning against the balcony rail in her dark blue dressing gown and white nightgown. I opened the door and stood next to her, watching as she looked down at her own glowing necklace. " Yours too?" I asked, smiling as she jumped slightly.

" Yep. Guess Mickey need us," she said, smiling nervously. Both of us then looked up as a portal appeared, the same disembodied voice telling us to _come. _"Think the guys will miss us?" said Zoey, looking over her shoulder, almost as if she could see Edmund in their room, sound asleep. " They both sleep like logs, they'll never know we left," I said, both of grinning as we linked arms and stepped through. Maybe now we'd get some answers.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I stretched, trying to suppress a yawn. April and I were stretched out in my room, watching a movie before we went to sleep. It may have been 3 am, and yes we had school tomorrow, but we were about to graduate, and we hadn't seen each other in a long time, and as she, Ivy and myself were having a joint graduation party, we thought we could get together tonight and just have some fun. Ivy was going to come over, but she had a lot of stuff to finish up last minute and couldn't make it. Oh well, we'd see her soon.

" Can you believe we're going to be graduating!?" came April's voice, looking up at me behind her curtain of blue-black hair. " No. It's beyond crazy," I said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl in between us. " You scared?" she asked, laughing as I made a face. " After all we've been through in the past few years, not really. I just wish all the girls could come," I said, both of us nodding sadly.

Though it had only been since last month, at Carmen and Peter's wedding, that we had seen everyone together, not nearly as long as the last time we had been separated as a group for so long, we still hadn't gotten a chance to see everyone a lot. And though we knew Ashley and Carly were coming to the party, we wished everyone else could. " Well, movies wrapping up. Help me take these to the kitchen?" I asked, motioning to the cups and popcorn bowl we had used. "Sure," she said, the two of us picking them up and then tiptoeing to the kitchen. My older sister Cara had flown in from California the day before to come to my graduation, and though she was a heavy sleeper, I didn't want to wake her, or my mother, who could be pretty unpleasant if she didn't get enough sleep. Ever since my father had left us a few months ago to, as he said, "find himself", she had become increasingly unpleasant to be around. Not that I cared; my father had never been that big a part in my life even when he was here.

We had been passing by a mirror when April stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm, forcing us to stop. " What?" I asked, but she only had to point for me to get my answer. We had stopped in front of the full-length mirror, and resting against our collars were our necklaces that Mickey gave us, and they were glowing. " Mickey," she breathed, and I saw her brown eyes flash in excitement. "What do you think he wants?" I asked, knowing it was probably something to do with the park's security, but still curious all the same.

That's when a portal appeared. Bright blue and swirling, and we both grinned in excitement. " Only one way to find out," she said, and we both stepped into the portal, hoping to see our friends. Little did we know it was going to be much more serious then that. Much more.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

The first thing that registered with me as I stepped out of the portal was the temperature. As we were just getting into August, the Florida heat had become stifling, and anytime you went into a cool room, as this was, was a surprising shock to your system. I blinked my eyes, finally looking around the room. I was in one of the sitting rooms of Cinderella Castle, one we had used a lot last time with many couches, thick rugs, and polished wood tables. But what caught my attention was a large gilt framed blown up photograph, of the 12 of us, taken at my 19th birthday last year, right next to one of all of us at Carmen's wedding. Great memories have been made here, I thought, as I took in our grinning faces.

" Ashley, I'm so glad you're here," came a voice, and I spun around, immediately seeing Mickey, Syrena, and Desmoira, the last of whom who was holding a very sleepy Anika. " Hey guys," I said, stepping over towards them and getting hugs from Syrena and Mori. "Um, Mickey, not that it isn't great to see you, can you tell me why I'm here so early?" I asked, my shoulders shaking as a huge yawn escaped me. " Instead of having to repeat myself and sound like a broken record, I'm just gonna wait for the rest of the girls to get here," he said, just as a portal appeared, reveling a very tried looking Julia.

" Ok, is there a good reason for waking me up so early?" she asked testily, her pistol that Jack Sparrow had given her for Christmas banging against her hip. I smirked. Same old Julia. " Hey, at least it's better then listen to a bunch of dirty pirates snore right?" I asked, and then when she looked at me, a genuine but tired smile crinkling her eyes. "You'd be surprised what you get used to. It's good to see you Ash," she said, and the two of us hugged, her hair smelling strongly of salt water. " I missed you too Julia," I said, just as two more portals appeared at the same time.

A frazzled looking Ivy came out, immediately going and hugging me, almost clinging, clearly confused as to what was going on. Carmen and Zoey appeared as well, both wearing long white nightgowns and expensive looking dressing gowns. " Oh look, the class has finally arrived to grace us with there presence," said Julia in mock surprise, earning her self some eye rolls and hugs from the two girls. " Gosh it's good to see you guys," I said, as Carmen and I hugged each other tightly. " How's the baby?" I asked, reaching up a hand to rest against her growing belly, and grinning as I felt a tiny kick. " Quickly stretching out my clothing, but just fine," she smiled, a soft look in her eye as her fingers traced across the 5-month bulge. " Mickey, what's going on?" yawed Zoey, sitting down heavily on the sofa next to Desmoira.

" We need to wait for the others," said Mickey simply. Great answer there Mick. "Your know something, this is starting to sound like a broken record after all," I said sarcastically, getting Mickey and everyone else to laugh. " They'll be here soon, I'm sure of it, so why don't you guys relax," he said, the rest of the girls laughing again as I made a face at his turned back. We began making ourselves comfortable on the couches, and I found myself falling asleep, when another portal appeared, this one revealing April and Emily, both rubbing their eyes and yawning, yet at the same time looking really happy to see us.

" Hey guys, what's…. up?" said Emily, yawning as she spoke, " Mickey won't tell us," said Julia, staring daggers at the mouse's back as he looked out one of the windows. I smiled to myself, knowing Julia well enough to know that she was even worse at getting up early then I was. " Wait, don't you guys go to different schools?" asked Ivy, as I was also wondering why they came through the same portal. " Yes, but our schools are pretty close, and we just decided to have a sleepover," said April, putting an arm around the younger girl affectionately. " It's a good thing too, cause I sleep like a rock and probably would have been asleep if we weren't having one," yawned Emily, looking like she might fall asleep any second.

" Now we only have to wait for Chloe, Kim and Carly," I said, just as a large splash caught our attention. I hadn't seen this when I arrived, but over in one of the corners of the room was a large fountain, being filled and drained with small waterfalls. And floundering around in the water, hair in their faces and both spitting out water, were Chloe and Kim. " This water is so cold!" shivered Kim, her smile shaking as she shook. " Oops, sorry girls," said Mickey, and we watched as the water became warmer, until the girls stopped shaking. " Thanks Mickey," sighed Kim, sighing in contentment as she wrung out her long white blond hair.

Chloe didn't say anything, her head resting on her arms as she fell back to sleep. " Oh come on Chloe, wake up!" said Kim, shaking her friend but getting no results. " She sleeps like a rock. Nothing, even falling in this case, wakes her up," said Kim, rolling her eyes, April nudging Emily in the ribs as Em made a face at her. That's when I remembered something.

" This always works with my sister when my mom is trying to wake her up," I said, moving from my spot against the wall and crouching down to Chloe's level. " Chloe, I'm making blueberry pancakes," I said, jumping out of the way as Chloe sat up quickly. "I'll have ten!" she said, smiling excitedly before she realized we were all staring at her. " Oh hey guys," she said, her cheeks going pink with embarrassment. I brushed off my hands, and sat down, completely smug.

" Always works," I said, getting laughs from everyone. Then, the air was split with a loud shriek, as a blur of grey hurtled down from a portal that was drifting in the air a couple of feet overhead. With a loud splash, waves of water splashed out of the fountain, all of us leaping backwards so we wouldn't get wet. We all looked toward the fountain, watching as a soaking wet Carly stood up, wiping her hair out of her face, then sticking her arms straight out over her hips, a pleased and carefree kind of smile stretching across her face as water ran in rivers off her body. " And she sticks the landing!" she said triumphantly, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

" Sorry about that Carly. I guess the portals are a little glitchy tonight," said Mickey, smiling sheepishly as he lead the soaking wet Carly towards the fireplace, where a crackling fire appeared. " Ah that's ok. At least I'm more awake now," she said, as she squeezed out her hair and grey hoodie, the water hissing as it hit the flames. Not long after that, she was completely dry, thanks to Disney magic, and walked over to sit by April, Julia and I, as Chloe and Kim trailed behind, they too having dried off, long pink and light green bathrobes replacing their trails and seashells.

" Ok, now that we're all here, can you please tell us why we're up at the crack of dawn?" asked Julia, her head on her hand as she spoke. " My words exactly, I have class in a few hours," I said, Mickey shifting uncomfortably under our gaze. " I'm truly sorry, to everyone for getting you up so early, but it's for a good reason," he said, looking down at his gloved hands. We waited, my heart speeding up as I tensed up, guessing what he was about to say. " What is it Mickey, is everything all right?" said Chloe, all signs of tiredness having been replaced with a look of anxiousness.

" It's the villains. We think some may have survived the destruction of the Underworld," he said, a tense look on his face as we all gasped. " Shit," groaned Julia, as many of the other girls expressed their own form of shock and fear. I saw Desmoira clutch Anika tightly, like she was afraid someone would snatch her sister away from her, and I knew she was thinking about Frollo. Syrena's knuckles were white as she gripped the arm of the couch, sweat appearing on her forehead as Ivy tried to calm her down, whispering comforting words to her. Carmen's face had drained of color, her hands visibly shaking as she cradled her stomach, no doubt fearing for her child. I myself was freaking out inside, as many emotions, mostly fear and anger coursing through me.

"Mickey, please tell me this isn't true. It can't be, not after all we did lat year," said Carmen, her face looking ashen as she pleaded with him. Mickey looked so sad as he shook his head. " I wish I was, Carmen, but the things that have been happening recently are not normal, and have a certain sinister, very familiar quality about them," he said, the silence heavy as we all stared at him. "Well, you should start at the beginning then," said Carmen, a note of a leader, an authority I guess, settling into her voice.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

" It started very recently. Rides breaking down, a feeling of unease felt by guests and park staff. There have even been some attacks on cast members, not too lethal, but it's gotten people spooked. No deaths, thank goodness, but it's gotten a lot of people to stop coming to the park all together," said Mickey, looking down at his gloved hands. " God. Just like last time huh?" said Ashley, looking up angrily before she got to her feet.

" Yes, but this time we'll be more prepared," said Mickey, a look of confidence appearing for the first time that night. "And how's that?" asked Syrena, looking the most nervous out of us all, her face still very white and scared looking as she gripped my hand tightly. " Well, it require a lot on your part, girls. Maybe more then you're willing to give," he said, looking all at us with such a serious expression that it scared me. " What would we have to give?" asked Carly quietly, her hands folded in her lap tightly. Mickey sighed, running a gloved hand behind his ears.

" Well for starters, we'll need you here for a long time, all summer and possibly longer. You'll be here under the pretense of an all summer job, when in reality you'll be helping us out," he began, all of sensing there was something was off in his tone. " Mickey, we're not stupid, we know there's something your not telling us, so just spit it out," I said, the lack of sleep making me a bit impatient and snappy, not used to staying up the entire night. " I know that Ivy, but what I'm proposing sounds likes one of the stupidest and hardest things that you've probably ever dealt with," he said, still not meting our eyes. " Which is," prompted April, moving her hand in a circle in a get on with it message.

Mickey looked up at us, and though I didn't know what he was going to say, his expression of deep sadness and regret causing a cold pit of fear to form in the pit of my stomach. " I didn't want to do this, but we've come to a decision that if the villains come to power again, and if they decide to use your loved ones against you, which is a great possibility, we need to take precautions. To keep your families and loved ones safe, with your permission, we would erase their memoires and relocate them. Temporarily of course, but enough for that they wouldn't remember you, which would make them untraceable and safe," he said, looking at us with a very sad and serious expression. That's when I felt my heart stop a beat, a chilling cold exploding all over my body. My parents, my brother Gavin, my friends outside of this group. All forgetting me.

The thought didn't seem to register; I couldn't comprehend anything he had just sad. Though concerned as well, Carmen, Desmoira, Julia, Kim, Chloe, Syrena and Zoey didn't seem to be as frozen as Ashley, Ivy, April, and I. They had all lost, never known, or been abandoned by their parents, and had lives centered on the park. Emily was strangely calm, neither calm nor frozen; a statue of seriousness. I was about to ask why, when Ashley looked up, her green eyes blazing with anger. " You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

Mickey visibly cringed at my choice of words. Did I care? No! "Do you have any idea how insane that sounds? Even if it did work, which I'm sure it won't, did you even think how hard that would be for us to have to do that to our mom's and dad's? Our friends from school? Our siblings!" I said, my voice cracking when I said siblings. "

I tried to hold onto my anger, my body shaking with emotion I wouldn't let go. " I have a little sister, named Annabelle. She's four. You all remember her," I said, nodding over at Desmoira and Anika, the older dark haired women meeting my eyes sadly. I continued, a tight feeling overtaking my chest. " My parents, though they are wonderful, are always busy with the hotel, and I'm usually the one to look after her, even while I'm in college. What's going to happen to her while I'm gone Mickey? Are you really going to ask me to erase a four year olds memory?" I asked, the mouse's guilty expression getting deeper by the second.

I looked at Ivy and Emily, knowing full well they had siblings, older, but siblings that they cared about just as much as I cared about mine. Emily didn't met my eyes, so I looked Ivy, who looked back at me just as intensely. " And what about you guys, huh? What about Gavin and Cara?" I asked, Emily's lip quivering as she tried not to cry. Ivy's eyes glistened as well, yet when she spoke her voice was calm. " I care about my brother, as Em cares about her sister as much as you care about Anna, but they're a special case," she said, looking over at Emily with a small smile.

"Meaning what?" I said, trying not to shout as I held back my anger. Em looked up at me, her sky blue yes sparkling as she tried to smile. " They're special because they will be able to protect each other. They are getting married this summer," she said, her voice cracking as two tears pooled out and fell. My heart hurt at her pain, yet I felt jealous that they could even been thinking that they could do this. I looked over at April and Carly, who I knew were only children. Maybe they would be more realistic.

" What about you? Do you think this is a good idea?" I asked them, fear filling me when they nodded. " My parents mean the world to me. I'd do anything I could to protect them," said April, Carly nodding and saying basically the same thing. I looked at Emily, wanting to hear her two cents.

" My dad left me, and my mom… well we've been growing apart for a while. Besides, I have Jim," she said, trying to smile. She seemed to be holding back something, but right now I was too wrapped up in my own sadness to press. I felt like everyone was standing against me, and though the sensible part of me knew it would be the smart thing to do, the emotional part of me was very fearful of the idea. I sat down heavily, suddenly feeling very tired and drained.

" What if they don't remember me?" I said quietly, my thoughts straying to them and my sister. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Mickey trying to smile at me. " They will Ashley. This will be hard for all of you, you especially, and if you feel that you sister would be safer here, then by all means bring her here. But you should sleep on it just the same. The last thing I want is to push you into something that hard enough to decide as it is," he said, his gloved hand squeezing my shoulder gently. I forced the tears back, wishing Jeremy was here to help me decide what I should do.

" Ok, I'll think about it," I said in a voice that was barely there, closing my eyes tightly to further keep the tears at bay. That's when I felt a felt something with a smooth glassy feel to it pressed into my hand. I opened my eyes; a small corked glass vial staring up at me, a clear liquid with a slight golden sheen gently rippling inside. " What's this? I murmured, watching as Mickey handed out 4 identical vials to Carly, Ivy, April and Emily, all who had the same expression of confusion as I did. Utter confusion and bit of fear.

"This is a special potion that the great Yen Sid created. It has been specifically made to, when consumed, the person will forget every bit of information about a specific person or event, to be replaced with other events to fill the gaps. I must warn you though that the effects of this potions are fast acting, and sleep inducing, so when the person, your parents and siblings in this case, take it, they will fall asleep. So the next day, when they wake up, they will have no memory of you at all, so if you gave it to them, you'd have to be gone by the time they woke up, for if they recognized you, the potion's effects would be immediately erased," he said, taking a breath after his long explanation. " They are for you girls to decide if you want to, and do know that if you do, you will be welcomed to stay here with open arms," said Mickey, all of us, including the girls who didn't have this awful burden to bear, looked down at the vials.

The meeting broke up soon after that, numerous portals being created to get each of us back to our respective homes. I mumbled halfhearted goodbyes to everyone, before the portal spit me back out to my apartment. The familiarity of the furniture and carpet, among other things, made me feel very depressed. Instead of the calming presence it usually held, the room filled me with a feeling of deep sadness, showing me in materialistic terms what I'd be giving up if I did what Mickey hoped I'd do. I clutched the vial, and although the vial weighed less then a pound, it felt like I was trying to hold onto a ten-pound weight, crushing and straining on my body, like my heart, as I thought what I'd have to do to my family, even if it was to keep them safe.

I crawled back into bed, Jeremy immediately rolling over and putting his arms around me in his sleep, drawing me close until my back was resting against his warm chest. I snuggled into him, wanting this little bit of contact to drive away all the conflicting emotions I had. Yes, Jeremy would have to know; he was too involved already not to be. Tomorrow. I would deal with this, but right now, I need to sleep, escape to hopefully pleasant dreams for a little while. It took a bit, but finally sleep found me and I drifted off, just as the horizon began to lit up with the first rays of dawn. A New Dawn, for all of us.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**The end of the first chapter. I'm very pleased with it, but like always, I like to hear your views. If this is the first time you're tuning in, I would sincerely recommend that you read the first two HRSF stories to understand the characters and general storyline. I own only my O.C.'s, while everything Disney related isn't mine. Desmoira and Anika belong to LadyOfSlytherin101, and Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo, and if you want more information on them, please check out their stories, which are both wonderful! **_

_**I need to say a quick thank you to LadySly and Solaria, both wonderful writers who have helped me when I've had trouble, not just for this story, but for the previous ones as well. So thank you both as much! Now a quick note, is that the pancake line isn't mine, but from an episode of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I thought it was hilarious so I used it. I would really like to see what you think, as tomorrow is my birthday and to hear from you guy would just be great! I've written out the first few chapters, so my posting will happen at least once a week, or even faster if inspiration strikes. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you in a few days. **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	2. Chapter 2: To Love Is To Let Go

Chapter 2: To Love Is To Let Go

_**I'm Back! The school year has started yet again (sigh) and being school it's going to take up a lot of time and energy. Which is why I've been spending the last few days writing the next few chapters in advance. Right now I think I'll post a chapter at least once a week, but that may change if inspiration, or positive feedback from you all, strikes me. I'm very happy that I have people who liked this story enough to review, so for you five wonderful readers, virtual cookies for you! And now I'll answer those wonderful comments!**_

**TearsForTheReaper: I'm so glad you liked it! The first chapter is always the hook to whether the story will be good or not, and comments like yours are just so great. And I really hope you like this one too. **

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Dreams like that are going to become a recurring thing in this story, I'm afraid, as some of the most terrifying things can happen through dreams, and the villains know it. This next chapter is going to between Ashley and Desmoira, and I really hope you like it. Also, Desmoira and Syrena live in Cinderella Castle, as do the rest of the girls for part of the story. **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Glad you like it! Review like yours are very important to me. I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**Reader2898: That's right! Back and ready for action. The tough decisions just get harder and harder as the story goes on, so you'll have to expect more heartache and pain, unfortunately. The love interest will be there, and play their parts in the storyline just as much as the girls. Hope you like this chapter**

**TheDisnerd: Thank you, I'm so glad that you like it! That's all right; any info on your guy is always welcome. I'm still trying to squeeze him in, but I will make it work. Hope you like this chapter! **

_**This next chapter is a bit more sad, though not as much as the last one, so if your looking for happy go lucky, then you'll have to wait a few chapters. Still, I spent some time on this chapter and I really hope you like this chapter! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I told Jeremy. I had woken up and immediately started crying. I just felt so scared and horrified at what I had to do, and I just needed someone to hold me and make me feel safe. The world was literally out to get me, a fantasy world but still! I lay on the couch, Jeremy's arms around me. " I just don't see how I'm going to do this. To say goodbye to all my friends here, and all I have here. I… have to erase my parents and sister's memories, and… I have to say goodbye to you," I said, fresh tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt him stiffen, and suddenly his face was right next to mine.

" Ashley, I know your upset, but right now your totally insane. You and I are not saying goodbye," he said, looking at me seriously, his blue eyes piecing into mine. I stared at him. " What are you talking about?" I asked, his words confusing my already exhausted mind. " I may have been half asleep last night, but what I said was completely true. Ashley, last year I found out that Disney characters are real and my girlfriend was their hero, and If these villains are still out there then I want to be with you. I love you Ashley," he said, a soft smile on his face as he looked at me.

More tears came, and my heart hurt. Why did he have to make this so damn hard! "Jeremy, I don't want you to throw your life away for me. You almost got killed because of me! I won't put you in that kind of danger ever again!" I said thickly, pulling away from him, blood pounding in my ears. " Jer, I love you so much, but to loose you would kill me. I'm already half dead just thinking about what I have to do to my family. They'll use you to get to me, and….. I love you. I love you so much," I said, before breaking down yet again. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he kissed me.

I pulled him close, relishing in the comfort and warmth of his arms, his lips, and his body, all sweet and gentle and warm. He just had to make this all the more difficult! To love someone so much that it made you so happy when you were with them could quickly turn into something so painful. " Ashley, my life is with you, and even if it means going on dangerous missions and hanging out with cartoon characters, I'm going to go with you. Can't get rid of me that easily," he said, before kissing me on the lobe of my ear, one of my few ticklish spots.

" Anyone ever tell you you're too stubborn for your own good?" I grumbled, his impish smile making me smile through my tears. " If I told you all the people who said that to me, we'd be talking for hours," he said, as he handed me a box of tissues. " Jer, I love that your trying to make me feel better, but you have to understand that if your serious about doing this, you'll have to give up almost everything. You have to erase your parents memories just like I have to, and I don't want you to do that just because you love me," I said, surprised when he kissed my temple. " Ash, I love them, but we just aren't as close as we used to be. They aren't as big a part of my life now, and you are. I'm not leaving you, and I want you to trust me that nothing is going to happen, to you and I or your sister," he said, and pulled me closer, and I let him, still so shocked of what he was saying.

" How do you know that?" I whispered, feeling his chest start to shake. He was laughing. " Why are you laughing?" I asked, looking up at him in confusion. " Ash, I may be a guy but I know enough about fairytales to know that good always manages to win in the end. And you guys will win this, Ashy girl," he said, gently puling on one my curls, something that always made me laugh.

" Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. I have a feeling that everything we know about Disney, good or bad, is about to be thrown out the window," I said, Jeremy wiggling his eyebrows as he grinned. " Well bring it on! I'll just hide behind you during the dangerous bits," he said, laughing painfully as I lightly punched him the shoulder. And for the next hour we just lay there, holding each other tightly, as if we were trying to protect each other from the unseen forces rising against us.

_**Later**_

I pulled up into the parking lot of the Coronado Hotel, the familiar warm colored buildings making me feel more at home. I had driven here after spending the morning with Jeremy, the need to see my family almost overwhelming. I had called ahead, so waiting in the lobby was my little sister, her face lighting up when she saw me. " Ashy!" she cried, her little feet slapping the ground as she towards me, her red curls, one of the many traits we shared, streaming out behind her. " Hey kid, how are yah," I said holding out my arms and swinging her around, holding her tightly as she hugged me. Maybe it was because of the huge age difference between us that we never had a fight, but she was just so sweet and kind to everyone that I just loved her all the more.

" Missed you," she said, her little voice tugging on my heart. "Missed you too," I whispered, burying my face in her soft curls. She started to talk about her day, her broken speech amusing and so sweet. We walked the length of the man made lake, passing the pool and finally stopping at the park, the thick white playground sound filling my flip-flops the second I stepped onto it. I set Anna down, intending on devoting myself to playing with her the entire day, when a familiar figure caught my eye.

" Desmoira?" I asked, a surprised yet pleased smile when I saw not only her but Anika as well, the little blond haired, blue-eyes girl grinning when she saw my sister. " Nika!" Anna cried, before racing over to each other, laughing and grinning when they reached each other. " This is certainly a surprise. What brings you to the Coronado?" I asked, the strained smile on her face immediately telling me that this wasn't going to be a cheerful visit. She gestured over to a nearby bench, and I forced a smile before turning to face the little girls.

" Why don't you show Anika the slide, Anna? We'll be over in a minute," I said, the smile dropping off my face as soon as they turned their backs and ran off. I turned and followed Mori to the bench, the two of us sitting down heavily, her with a sigh while I prepared myself for the worst. The older girl smiled, her black hair gently blowing in the wind as she watched the girls play. " They're so alike," she said, a wistful look in her violet eyes. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Mori, what are you doing here? What was so important that you couldn't call first?" I asked, tensing when she looked at me, the sadness in her eyes making her heart clench. " Ashley, you love your sister right? " she said quietly, her choice of words scaring me. " Of course I do! The same way you love Anika!" I said, already not liking where this conversation was going.

" Then you would do anything to protect her and keep her from harm? Even if it meant… saying goodbye?" she asked, her expression sad and a bit scared when I glared at her, knowing full well that my green eyes were flashing with their own fire. " I'll repeat what I said at the meeting last night, in case you didn't hear me. I am not going to erase the mind of an innocent three-year-old girl, who already knows about Disney anyway! I'm strong enough to keep her safe! you of all people should know that by now!" I said, tears that I would let fall beginning to blur my vision.

" I don't doubt that Ashley, but first I want you to listen to me," she said, and patted the bench, for a had jumped up when she had said the bit about saying goodbye. I grudgingly sat down, surprised when I saw large tears appear in her violet eyes. I hadn't seen Desmoira cry since she had gotten her voice back in December, and she had been smiling then. Now, her face was twisted into a pained frown, and her voice was heavy as she spoke. This was even harder then trying to stay away, and failing, from Jeremy earlier today.

" You and I are alike in so many ways, Ash. We are both two people who want to do the right things, no matter the struggle, and would die to protect the ones we love. We also have little sister's who light up our world with their smiles and laughter. But that doesn't mean we share everything," she said, suddenly reaching over and putting her hands on my shoulders, her pale skin contrasting sharply with my tanned skin. I tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip, making me look at her.

"Ashley, even if it is goodbye for a little while, the love your parents have for you and your sister will never go away. I had to take Anika with me when my parents died. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't regret of how much danger I put her in everyday, by way of just being related to me. I can't leave her now, but you have the luxury of a choice, something I never had, or even wanted, the chance to make. I know you love your sister, and want to keep her out of harms way. But to do that, you have to think of what's best for her, and if that means erasing all her memories of you, then that's what you have to do," said the older girl, tears running down her cheeks.

I felt a numb sadness spread though me, and though my head tried to tell me that what I wanted was right, that I knew how to protect her. That Desmoira was wrong. But I couldn't. My heart knew that what the older girl was saying was the complete truth, and it hurt, so painfully that I couldn't focus on how the I said one of the cheesiest quotes, the truth hurts. And it did. I was silent for several minutes, but it felt like several hours, before I finally looked up, my choice clear.

" Your right. I love her with all my heart, but making her forget me is the most secure way to keep her safe. I may not be able to control what Jeremy wants to do, and he knows the risks, as do we all. But Anna is too young to know about war and all the pain it brings, and I need to do what's best for her, even if it rips out everything that's good in me," I said, my head screaming at me to take it back, do what I wanted. Desmoira stood up, and made to hug me, but I backed away, not wanting comfort. "I'm not happy about this, and though I'm grateful for her safety, it still makes me sick to pay the price for it," I said, Desmoira looking at me with understanding.

" I understand, but it's the right thing to do, and I'm so proud that you can understand that," she said, as I felt my whole body ache, as everything from my emotions to common sense coursed through me in waves, each one fighting for dominance. "Then why does it have to hurt so much?" I asked, feeling Desmoira's hand on my shoulder. " You said it yourself. War is a horrible and painful thing, and if it were any easier then it wouldn't happen at all. But we can do it Ashley. I know we will," she said, before turning around and running over to Anika.

I heard a laugh and looked up, Anna's gleeful laughter filling the air around me. I let the last of my tears fall, as the walls to hide behind rose once again. I fixed a smile on my face, trying to make it reach my eyes. I may be upset, but I wasn't going to let Anna see. Today we were going to have fun, and I would smile at her, and laugh when she did, even as everything inside of me was slowly and painfully dying. Though I couldn't tell Jeremy what to do, I could do everything in my power to keep my sister safe. For to love, was to let go.

_**Yeah, so kind of a sad chapter, but sometimes the truth is hard to accept. Anyway, the cool part of this chapter is that I've actually been to the playground that Ashley and the others are at, and it's beautiful. If you ever get a chance to go down to Orlando, I would encourage you to stay at the Coronado, as it's beautiful and close to the parks. But please do tell me what you think, as I love reviews and the more feedback I get, the faster I tend to update. I'll see you sometime later this week! All the best**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mean Girls

Chapter 3: Mean Girls

_**Hey people of the Internet and lovers of Fanfiction. I will get to your wonderful comments in a second but something very important has come to my attention that I think you need to know about. There's currently a bill in congress called SOPA (Stop Internet Pirating Act) and if it passes. Then many things will be removed from the Internet, such as fan art, fan videos and most importantly all fanfiction. If you want to prevent this, please visit LadyOfSlytheirm101's profile and sign her petition. Fanfiction is my life, and to have it taken away would suck, so if you truly love this website, let your voice be heard. **_

_**Now back to something less serious. YOUR REVIEWS!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: I was a bit surprised myself that Ashley went that deep, but everyone has surprises I guess. I am looking forward so much to your next chapter, and am so excited to see John! This chapter will be a little better, but still intense, with a little bit of funny in it. Hope you like it and hope people sign your petition!**

**Fangirling37: Thank you! I think Carmen will take being pregnant to new heights, and I hope you like it!**

**Reader2898: I love them too! I feel like I right more scenes with them as the focus then anything else, so I'm glad someone else likes it!**

**TheDisnerd: I know right! I felt sad myself, as I wrote it, I kid you not! The next chapter isn't exactly happy go lucky, but there are funny bits so it isn't all doom and gloom, though there will be more later. Hope you like it!**

_**And now onto the new chapter! And it's told from Emily's P.O.V. for once!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I groaned as I hit the pavement. Vanessa Seville, the most popular and nastiest girl in my school had just stuck out her be- jeweled pink heel and tripped me, sending me and my drink flying forward several feet. Though not as bad as the Disney villains, Vanessa was up there with her behavior. She was hated by almost everyone at school, and those who didn't hate her kissed up to her, but I knew it was more out of fear then anything else. And ever since she had found out that I was about to start a summer job at Disney World, (who knows how) and was getting generously paid for it, (even though the real reason was under wraps) she had come every week to torment me, her and her brat pack of lackeys.

She had enough money to do this, as her family was very rich, but it made me smile when she realized that everything couldn't be handed to you on a silver platter. It still made me grit my teeth when I saw her though, with her obviously dyed platinum blond hair swishing, almost getting caught in the huge amount of lipstick she wore. Sitting up, I glared at her, wishing Ashley or Julia would appear and teach her a lesson. But Ashley was away at College and Julia was who knows where with Jack Sparrow, discovering treasure and sword fighting with pirates. Carly was in her first year at university down in Clearwater, so I didn't get to see her too often. Ivy and April lived pretty close by, and were coming to the park today as well, but they hadn't come in yet, so I had to deal with this.

" What do you want, Vanessa?" I asked, making sure to have my voice sound as hard as possible. " Oh you know, just to tell you how much of a failure you are. I mean, with a job like this, I'm surprised that you haven't lost your grip on reality and gone mad yet! You do now this place is for immature little kids I assume," she asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me, as her two cronies Brittney Evens and Nicole Jacobs cackled at their leaders comment. I looked right back at her, sneering.

" And yet, you're here," I said, smiling inwardly as she was momentarily caught off guard. " Besides, you should know that all the best people are a bit mad," I said, using one of my favorite Alice in Wonderland lines. " That's right!" someone agreed, and I grinned as I turned around and saw Mori, Syrena, Ivy and April come up next to me. Nicole, or Nicky as most people called her, rolled her eyes. " Well you're certainly mad, as are your friends. It's because of that this place hired people like you, instead of a logical, sane person like Vanessa," she said snottily, gesturing to Vanessa, who smirked at me. Now I had to roll my eyes.

" Can't you let that go already! It's not my fault they chose me instead of you!" I cried, my voice getting louder with each word. All three burst out laughing and turned to leave, which made me very happy. But what Vanessa said next made my blood boil. " Like I'd waste my time working at any place that worships a idiotic cartoon mouse. I'd like to introduce Mickey to a giant mouse trap," she said, and began laughing, before she was cut off by me yanking the collar of her shirt. My friends didn't stop me, for I knew they felt the same way. My whole body was shaking, my eyes flaming, as I pulled at the fabric as tightly as I could, choking her a bit, but I was far from caring.

" Don't you ever speak about Mickey that way in front of me!" I yelled, seeing the fear in her eyes, her shoulders shaking in fear at my anger. " Let her go, you little psycho!" cried Brittney, but a low growl escaped my throat and made her stay back. " You talk about that mouse like he's alive or something! That just proves how crazy you are!" she cried, trying to get out of my grasp. I bared my teeth, her cruelty having finally hit a real nerve.

" Real or not, he's kinder then you can ever hope to be!" I said, and I felt like punching her, when I felt Syrena's gentle hands pull my arms away from her. " Come on, Em let her go. She's not worth it," she told me, and I felt my anger begin to go away. I let her go, but my glare never left. " Get away from here Vanessa, you and take your lemmings with you. Don't let me catch you here again if you know what's good for you," I said, the venom in my voice scaring me. It scared her too; I could see it in her beady little eyes.

She sneered at me, and fixed her hair. " Come on girls. We should be spending our time someplace with a bit more class anyway," she said, her little drones nodding immediately. " Yes, someplace with class," mimicked Brittney, smiling at us obnoxiously. " Well don't be surprised if they don't allow you entry then," said April, getting nose to nose with Nicole, who hissed at her.

" Ladies!" cried Vanessa, snapping her fingers, the two girls immediately following her lead. " Have fun slumming it girls!" Vanessa said over her shoulder, turning on her heel to go. Or, at least she would have, if she had seen the man with a huge tray of food walking right in front of her. Of course she didn't, and this resulted in her on the ground, her clothing covered in Ketchup, nacho cheese and soda. She was shocked, and was about to say something, when she suddenly felt her hair.

I now really loved this guy that she had run into! Not only did he have French fries with Ketchup, with Nachos and soda, but he also had a burger and a cotton candy too, most likely for his kid, who I just realized was standing behind him. Vanessa had the cotton candy smashed and twisted into the side of her head, while the burger had exploded onto her face, leaving her tanned skin covered with lettuce, tomato and more ketchup and cheese. She caught sight of herself in a nearby window, and let out a deafening scream. I'm actually surprised the windows didn't shatter now that I think about it.

" What have you done to me!" she screeched, her eyes starting to tear up as Brittney and Nicole pulled her to her feet. She didn't even look at or apologize to the man she had run into, who was watching the scene with a shocked expression. We on the other hand, ere holding our sides with laughter. She looked like she had used a table full of food as a slip and slide. She turned to us, her teeth gritted in a feral looking frown.

" Don't say anything, you little freak!" she yelled at me, her eyes flaming as she wiped cheese off of her forehead. " Then maybe you should say something instead, like an apology to this poor guy you just ran into!" said Syrena, as she and Desmoira helped him up off the ground. " Vanessa doesn't have to apologize to anyone!" said Brittney with a sneer, directed at the poor guy as he tried to apologize. " Don't bother sir, it's like trying to apologize to a brick wall," I said, getting three hard glares from the brat pack. I paused a moment, then inspiration struck me, for they reminded me of someone who was openly rude to us in the past. I smiled, then cleared my throat. Looking at my friends, I winked, then grinned at Vanessa.

" At first you think Vanessa is the devil. But after time has worn away the shock," I sang, smiling as my friends got the idea. " You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes!" sang Syrena, smiling as Vanessa and her cronies' jaws dropped. " Watching you from underneath a rock!" sang April and Ivy, trying not to laugh as they harmonized. By now a crowd had gathered, and Vanessa and her minions were frozen in shock. We all smiled, and sang the last part together.

" This vampire bat. This inhuman beast. She outta be locked up, and never released! Disney World was such a wholesome place until. VANESSA! VANESSA SEVILLE!" we finished, the crowd around us bursting into applause. They thought it was an act!

The four of us bowed and waved, grinning at this happy turn of events. Vanessa then chose that moment to move again. She got right up in my face, her skin smelling strongly of burger and nacho cheese. " You will be getting a call from my lawyers! And my dry cleaners! And my facialist. You will pay dearly for this" she yelled, her eyes flaming in her anger. She backed up from me, moving towards the other two. " We look forward to it. Someone needs to tell them they need to step up it up, because Nacho Cheese really isn't your color!" said Ivy, the others smirking at her joke.

" I'll get even, just wait! You'll be sorry!" she screamed, before she, Brittney and Nicole pushed their way out of the circle of people. I looked at Syrena, April and Ivy, and we all burst out laughing, my sides quickly beginning to hurt. " Oh my gosh, that was one of the funniest things I've seen in a long time!" gasped Ivy, having to sit down on the curb, as the mob of people began to disperse. I caught my breath, and noticed that the man Vanessa ran into was sitting with his son, trying to tell him what had happened.

I felt kind of bad, and I walked over him. " Hey, are you all right? I'm really sorry about that girl. She's not very nice to anybody," I said, smiling kindly as he looked up at me. " Oh, that's ok. It's just that we spent all our money on food, and now we have to go home if we want lunch," said the little boy.

Now I felt really bad, when I remembered that I had 2 twenty's with me. I pulled one out and handed it to the man. " Oh no, you don't have to do that!" he protested, but I pressed the bill into his hand. " Please, you made my day today. I can only return the favor," I said, smiling when he took it. "

" Well thank you, that's very kind of you. I just feel bad for that poor girl," he said, looking in the direction she had gone. " Don't be. Trust me, she had it coming," I said, before sending the two on their way, waving to the little boy as he waved back. I then walked back towards the girls.

"That was a very nice thing to do," said Ivy, smiling at me approvingly. Then April looked at me, and made a pained expression " Oh, your head," she said, and I felt my forehead, wincing as I felt a bruise forming. " Must have happened when she tripped me," I said, rolling my eyes. " Well, we should probably go get some ice for it, just in case," said Ivy, and I nodded, having been distracted from the pain until now.

" Ok. By the way Mori, where's Anika today?" I asked, wondering if I had missed the little golden haired toddler. Usually Desmoira didn't let her out of her sight. " Well, both Syrena and I were busy today, and I didn't want to make Anika have a boring day, so I let her go to the 100 Acre Wood today to see Pooh and his friends," she said, and I nodded, knowing that she'd be safe there. " Cool. Well, we better get going so we're can ride a few rides before the rush start said April, Ivy and I nodding.

" Let's just stay away from Little Mermaid, Haunted Mansion, Pirates and Small World. Animatronics don't really seem to like us, " aid Ivy, referring to Constance as she fingered the faint scar she had received from her encounter with the black widow bride. "If the villains are really back, that's were Ursula will be, I guarantee it," said Syrena, an idea hit me. " How about Stitch's ride? I'd like to see him," I said, having missed the blue alien for a while now.

" Let's see. Dark, lots of AC, and being able to sit down. Let's go!" said April, all of us laughing as we ran down main street. Though it was hard, we tried to have fun, though for ourselves or the others we didn't know. Just something to take our minds off of what April, Carly, Ivy and I had to do.

_**Real World Tension! It's sad to say, but I've met girls that act exactly like this, and want to borrow Julia's sword on many occasions. These girls unfortunately will be in the story a lot, so if you hate them, or weirdly love them, you will get another chance to see these girls in action. Thank you and please review! See you in a few days!**_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Done, Finished, Through

Chapter 4: Done, Finished, Through

_**Hello Internet and all who inhabit it! I'm back, and with another chapter! We left the girls with a small victory over the mean girls. And this chapter has them starring again, but once again they are up to no good. The Stop Online Pirating Act or SOPA petition to stop passing it is going great, but our voice still needs to be heard, so if you haven't signed yet, I encourage you to go to the profile page of LadyOfSlytherin101 and click on the link. But enough of the serious stuff, let's get on to your wonderful comments!**_

**LadyOfSlyhterin101: I know Mori, and though she is always going to be there for Emily and the others, I wrote that chapter with her deciding that violence wasn't the answer in that particular situation. I think you'll like her more in this chapter however. I might use those comments later on for Vanessa, god knows she needs them. I'm looking forward to your big plans as well. I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Fangirling37: I love that idea! I think I might just use that, and if I do I'll give you idea credit. I know, Emily as a badass is pretty well, badass! I hope you love that!**

**TheDisnerd: Thank you, thank you! My "genius" thanks you as well. I try really hard to combine real life and Disney ones as best as I can, so I'm glad you liked it, and I really hope you like this one as well.**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: I actually did. I also knew a horrible girl who was named Vanessa, and she partially based off of her and all the stereotypical popular and blond mean girls. And the song was a mix of the original and the cover by Selena Gomez. And yes, I do think Syrena, would be the one to calm her down, as she knows what is truly evil and what is not. I'm also looking forward to your chapter, and maybe you could email me when you do, as I check emails faster then updates. Of course, I love emailing with you, and I'm looking forward to it all the more. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Reader2898: That's all right! Thanks for taking the time to review at all! They'll always have each other's backs. I hope you like this chapter as well. **

_**Something I haven't done in a while, the disclaimer. Anything Disney does not in any way shape or form belong to me, for if it did I'd be a couple billion dollars richer. I only own my O.C.'s and unique storyline. Desmoira and Anika belong to LadyOfSlytherin101 and Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo, so please check out their stories, cause they're fantastic! And now, as said by the famous poltergeist Beetlejuice, it's show time!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Vanessa Seville had been walking towards school, planning on ways to get back at a certain Emily Daniels, before she was yanked behind the corner, the light immediately changing from sunlight warmth to cold shadows. " Let me go! If my daddy hears about this your days are numbered!" she shrieked, as whoever was holding her suddenly let go. She cried out as she fell, landing in the dirt. " You ruined my designer top!" she cried, swiping at the shirt with her perfectly manicured fingers. That's when the silly girl finally looked up at the figure in front of her. " I apologize my dear, but you know how clumsy minions can be," the figure replied, before extending a hand to her. Vanessa eyes it for a moment, before grasping it and allowing the figure to pull her to her feet._

_She had noticed that however it was had very long fingers, and was also very tall and skinny. "That voice, don't I know you?" she asked, forgetting about her top for a moment to try and remembering where she had heard the smooth voice before. " Oh do forgive me," the voice replied, and Vanessa raised an eyebrow as the figure stepped into a small shaft of light that came into the dark corner. The tall man in front of her had a look of royalty or at least nobility, with dark colored robes, a large turban, and black staff with a snake head carving on top, two red rubies in place of it's eyes. She knew this guy. _

" _I know you, you're dressed up as that sorcerer guy from Aladdin, Jafar?" she said, her curious expression turning to one of boredom. " I don't know if you realized but this isn't Disney World, so why don't you take your magic carpet and fly away" she said, her tone bored, the villain in question rasping an eyebrow. The ignorant girl thought he, the powerful Jafar, was a mere costumed actor! He wanted to strike her down for her cheek, but had to remember the plan. But before he could say anything else, another figure stepped forward, her eyes glinting with dark intent. _

" _Oh he's real all right, as real as me, and as you Vanessa Seville," she said, the blond girl frowning as she held up her arms in a defensive pose, and a weak one at that. " I don't know who you are, or how you know my name, but I'll mess you up. I took a pretty girls karate class, hoi!" she said quickly, the other girl and dark wizard sharing a "is she kidding?" expression. " We don't wish to hurt you, Vanessa, but we have a job that you might be able to help us with," said the older girl, a cruel smile on her red lips. _

" _I don't do makeover's honey," Vanessa curtly replied, causing the other girl to laugh. " Oh no, nothing like that. The job we want done has to do with a group of girls, girls who have forgotten their place in society and must be stopped. You've met some of them before, the foolish girls who stood with that awful girl Emily Daniels, and they humiliated you in front of all those people," said the girl, looking at Vanessa with a look between sympathy and anger. The blond smiled, her eyes sparkling with dark anticipation in the dim light. "Tell me more."_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I kicked the leg of the chair I was sitting in, my anger only slightly dulled as it coursed through my body. Damn Vanessa and her lemmings! My eye still throbbed from where she had shoved me face first into my locker, and my fist still throbbed from where I had broken her nose. I had barely had time to be happy about my victory, when I was hauled off to the office. Which meant I still had Vanessa's blood on my hand. Gross.

Still, the one good thing I felt as the leftover adrenaline from when I had hit her. I felt a smirk tug on my lips; the crunch her nose had made was very satisfying. I think it would have even made Ashley and Julia proud. They would have been the only ones though. I would most likely be expelled, suspended if these awful people who called themselves teachers discovered an emotion called sympathy. Fat chance!

Either way I didn't care. I was done with this school, done with its people, and all the crap I went through everyday. And yet, I knew I couldn't completely escape, at least not while I was living in Lakeland. The only person I'd truly be leaving behind was Cara, but she, though still close with me, had her own life to lead. And my friends had become my family, they really had, and I wanted to go back. Back to Disney where I belonged.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the office lady at the front desk around the corner started to speak. " My goodness! I mean, are you Emily Daniel's sister?" she said, her voice a bit nervous. I raised my eyebrows; why did she sound like that. I got to my feet and turned the corner, expecting to see my sister but being very surprised when it wasn't her. The women in front of the front desk winked at me, making me feel happy for the first time all day.

Desmoira had never been one to dress with the in crowd, but in my opinion it just made her that much cooler. I could now see why the office lady had sounded so surprised. Desmoira wore a long black skirt that reached her past her ankles, where I also saw the toes of two dark grey ankle boots peeking out. She paired the skirt with a black Mortica Addams Esq. shirt with long sleeves. On her head she wore a dark purple scarf that held back her black hair, which spilled over her shoulders like a black waterfall. She finished the look with her signature black choker, with the red heart with the gold dagger through it pendent. And underneath it, which made my hand creep up to my own, was her Disney necklace, sparkling on its silver chain.

She smiled at me, and then turned her attention to the office lady. " No, Emily's not my sister, but she's a very dear friend of mine. Her sister Cara couldn't get off work, so she asked me to come get her. My name is Desmoira Sinclair," she said, the office lady's mouth falling open in surprise. Ever since she had gotten her it back, Desmoira's voice had always left people shocked, as it was melodious and pure, like she was singing while she spoke.

I stifled a laugh as the silly women tried to compose herself, stuttering as she forced herself to speak. " Yes well. Do you have some note that authorizes you to take this girl out of school? She may be a delinquent but we still need to follow protocol," she said, looking at me with a sharp glare. I felt anger rising up again, but Desmoira put a hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to calm down. Yet she herself had fire in hr eyes. Her voice was calm, but there was anger in it that I didn't hear to often.

" She's not a delinquent. She was cornered and had to defend herself. Has she even been given ice for her eye? Or her mouth?" she asked, her voice getting angry as she reached out a hand, being as gentle as she could as she touched them. I hadn't even seen how bad it was, and only knew they felt very swollen. By her tone it was worse then I thought.

" Well, we haven't had time yet. We had to deal with the poor girl who got her nose broken, and that takes priority," she said, trying in vain to defend herself. Mori wasn't going for it, her eyes locked on the people magazine the woman was trying to hide. " Anyone who's hurt is a priority, and your pathetic for trying to lie to me," she said, the women cringing back in fear. Good. Mori was done with her, just like I was.

" Here's your note, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take Emily home before I lose my patience and call the police, and have you arrested for student endangerment," she said, throwing down a slip of paper on her desk before turning around and taking my hand in hers, leading me out of the office. I couldn't help it; I turned around and smirked, giving the office lady a little sarcastic wave before the wall cut off her still scared expression. We walked down the empty halls in silence, both of us no doubt trying to keep our tempers in check. I had to stop by my locker and clean it out. I didn't care if I was only suspended, I didn't plan on coming back until graduation, and even then it was with great reluctance. Thank god I had been able to take my finals early. Opening my locker gave me my first glimpse of my face, my eyes tearing up as I tried to hold them back.

My eye looked like it was covered in berry juice it was so purple, and my bottom lip, although not so bad, was still bleeding and was pretty swollen. I had a flashback to that scene from jungle book, when Baloo and Bagheera had similar injuries and just brushed them off like they were nothing. If only I could be that lucky, cause mine hurt like a bitch. Groaning, I tried to ignore it and shoved everything in my locker, notebooks, clothing, books, ect, into a large garbage bag I had been given. Once it was all out, I left the locker open and turned on my heel, ready to leave this school behind me once and for all.

Mori followed me, reaching out and taking my hand, just as I put on a pair of sunglasses to hide my eye. I held it tightly, and that's when I knew what I truly wanted. To live in the world where my friends and I were not only respected, but loved and appreciated. Where I could always be with them, and with Jim. I loved Cara, but this was my life, and I would decide what I wanted to do with it. I had found that place where I belonged, and I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers now.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Syrena's P.O.V. **_

I grinned as I saw Em come out with Desmoira, donning a pair of sunglasses and carrying a large trash bag over her shoulder. After popping the trunk and tossing her stuff into it, she came around to the front, as Dez got in the drivers seat. Anika was sitting in back with me in her car seat, and began getting excited as soon as Emily got in the car. But something seemed off with Emily. " Syrena, nice to see you," she said, a bit stiffly I noticed. " Emmy ok?' asked Anika, trying to lean forward to see her. I heard Emily sigh, and then with a shaking hand she removed her sunglasses. I gasped as she turned to look at me.

Her right eye was completely bruised, dark purple in hue, and had bits of dried blood around it. Her bottom lip was cut up and bleeding and looked pretty swollen. She also had a lot of dried blood on one of her hands. "God Em, what happened to you?" I asked, feeling my heart snap when tears began to roll down her cheeks. "It's ok, Em, you don't have to talk about it now. Let's just get you back to the park. We'll see if we can get some of the other girls to come over," said Desmoira, before putting the car in drive and getting out of the parking lot.

Though she hadn't said anything, the look in her eyes told me that whatever had happened to Emily hit her hard. "Emmy got an owie?" asked Anika, her little face ad as she watched Emily curl up in the seat, the sound of soft sobs making me want to cry myself. Whatever had happened to her, I promised myself right now, I would help her get through it. "Yeah, Ani, but she'll be ok," I said, forcing a smile so she would think everything was ok. She smiled and nodded; I convinced her. " I hope," I added quietly, as I watched the scenery whip by.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Desmoira's P.O.V. **_

I leaned back in my chair, looking through the window at the base of Cinderella Castle. We hadn't gotten too many off the girls, but the others had good reasons for not being there. Carmen and Zoey were busy in Narnia, Julia was off somewhere with Jack Sparrow, and Kim and Chloe were in Atlantica. Carly had picked up April in Clearwater, and Ivy came right after them. Nobody had been able to get in contact with Ashley, and as Carmen wasn't here, the rest of us thought that Ashley should be here.

I mean I was the oldest, but what those two had was amazing, so I didn't mind sitting back and being third in command. It was a bit like those Kings from that vampire series Twilight. The.. The Volturi! I was the Marcus in the breakdown of power. And I was all right with that.

Still we had six of us, and that right now was just fine. The different reactions had been interesting. Carly, April and Ivy had come in simultaneously. Carly and Ivy had been the ones to race right over, Carly pulling her into a hug almost immediately. Ivy then hugged her, but her expression, while also concerned, was much more sad. April, though she hugged her too, just looked downright mad. Though her temper didn't get as, lets say volcanic as Ashley's or explosive as Julia's, April could still be pretty intimidating when something pissed her off.

" Was it those same girls that messed with you a few days ago? The ones who looked, and acted, like knockoff Brat dolls?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth when I saw the close comparison. That amusement went away, though, when I remembered what they did to me. And this was the revenge she had threatened with.

" Yeah, it was those three, and this other girl, who looked almost too old to be in high school. It was something like, Amber? I think that's what Vanessa called her," she said, looking confused when both Syrena and I stiffened in fear.

"Amber? You don't think?" Syrena breathed, and I shook my head praying it wasn't true. Our fears were confirmed when Emily spoke again. " She spoke of you two. Mentioned it, more like it. Said she had done something to you a long time ago, and I'd be lucky if I got out alive," she said, before tears started welling up.

" That's when they…" she started, but the tears became too much and she broke down, Ivy and Carly immediately wrapping their arms around her. April and Syrena looked like they wanted to break something. (Something told me it was those girls faces) and I could only sit in the chair in shock. Amber was back, and she meant business. I was so thankful that Emily hadn't gotten killed, or had her throat slit like me. My hand reflexively went up to touch my scar, the red line standing out against my pale skin. I needed to look into this, for I would not let my friends be tormented by the girl that had almost gotten me killed. Never again.

_**So another plot unfolds. What did this "Amber" say to convince Vanessa to nearly kill Emily? How is Amber connected to Desmoira and Syrena? All these questions and more will be answered in the next few chapters, which will be posted faster with the more reviews and feedback I get, so please tell me what you think, and I will see you next week! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Braver Then You Believe

Chapter 5: Braver Then You Believe

_**I'm back, and with a chapter that isn't serious or sad for once! This chapter is more focused on the relationship between Emily, the youngest, and Desmoira, the eldest who belongs to LadyOfSlytherin101. This chapter was actually written partly by her, who gave me the idea, as I've been struggling to write out this chapter for days now, and without her help… well you wouldn't be reading this disclaimer now would you? Now without further ado, your lovely comments!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Take deep breaths LadySly, I know you like it, as do I. I know Emily appreciates your kindness. If you have any ideas for stuff that can be done about, and most importantly to Amber, my emails always open. I love the Volturi reference too! They'll kill me for saying this, but Carmen would be Aro and Ashley would be Caius, although much less sadistic. I new twilight story would be great, I have one that I work on occasionally, as I'm pro Team Volturi now, but with life as hectic as it is, it might stay on that back burner for quite sometime. Anyway, I hope you and Mori like this chapter!**

**Reader2898: Thank you, thank you, thank you! They are girls who you're going to hate more, I promise you that. The girls will always be there for Emily, as hopefully shown through this chapter as well as others. So I really hope you like this chapter!**

**Fangirling37: Thank you kindly. As always, thank you for your review, and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. **

_**And now, on with the show!**_

_**Emily: Chapter!**_

_**Whatever. Please don't be like Ashley ad Julia with their… "creative" commentary about my writing style.**_

_**A&J: WHAT DID YOU SAY!**_

_**Oh No, THEY'RE BACK!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the sound of my phone, my swollen face having deflated a bit but still sore. I checked the caller id and panicked when I saw it was Desmoira. "Mori, please tell me everything's all right," I blurted out, my tone quickly changing from fear to relief when I heard her start laughing. " No there isn't, and I'm sorry I startled you. I was actually calling to see if you'd like to get breakfast this morning. I mean, it'd be nice to just see you when neither of us is in peril or bleeding, you know," she said, as I gave out a rueful laugh.

" You know something, that's be great. Just let me get dressed and I'll met you in an hour. Where would you want to meet?" I asked, continuing to talk while turning on the shower as she gave me directions, to a little café I recognized. I hung up with her and tried to decide what to wear.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Mori, thank you so much. I didn't realize how much I missed just having breakfast with someone," I said, the raven-haired girl smiling at me over her teacup. " I just feel like, with everything going on, I haven't really been able to see you guys, especially you," she said, and I smiled, touched that she had taken the time to do this, with just me. Though I loved being part of a group, it felt sometimes that I didn't stand out, as I wasn't as smart as Carmen or as good with a sword as Julia. " I agree, and knowing what normally happens to us, this might be our last chance," I said, sadness creeping up again as I thought of my sister. A serious look crossed Desmoira's violet eyes, and she set down her teacup, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Em, I know I haven't been with you girls from the beginning, but you and I are good friends right?" she asked, her question catching me off guard. "Of course, you know I think of you and Syrena as sisters the more time we're together," I said, the look she was giving me making me nervous. "I think of you the same way, Em. And, you would tell me if there was anything wrong right," she said, and I realized her eyes were trained on my shoulder. I yanked the shoulder of the blue silk long sleeve back into place trying to hide the darkening bruise on my shoulder.

This wasn't the first bruise I had to hide. Ever since my father walked out on us, my mom had been starting to go into fits of rage, lashing out in her anger. It often happened when she had drank a lot of wine and had less control on her actions, but no matter how I tried to avoid her, living in the same house as her made things difficult. I didn't even remember what I did, but Mom had lashed out and I hadn't been able to duck in time. The worst part was that I was having to go through it alone. Cara had her own life, and I didn't want to involve my friends, so the wiping of our families memories only made me sad for my sister.

I had suffered numerous wounds, head injuries, and had almost met my end on numerous occasions from the villains, but what made this hurt the most was that I remembered what my mother had been like before my dad left, and though she wasn't the most touchy feely of people, she was never like this. " I don't want to talk about it. Besides, it will be over with in a few days," I said, my eyes having drifted down to the table, where my meal, Biscuits and gravy with a side of toast and sausages, that I had suddenly lost the appetite for. I hadn't realized I was crying until I saw ripples in my cup of tea, my hands suddenly encased in Mori's. I looked up, ore tears falling as she squeezed my hands gently.

" Em, I want you know, that even though we're all going through a tough and stressful time, I'm not going to let you get hurt by her again. You're not alone in this, Emily, and you count on us. We may not be related by blood, but after what we've done I know we all think of each other as family. And I protect my family," she said, her purple eyes also glittering with tears. I shook my head.

" I care about you guys too, but I don't want to be the Damsel in Distress here! I don't want to be the one that everyone has to always save. I know I'm not the bravest, or strongest, but I just can't deal with this right now!" I said, putting my head in my arms. Things were quiet for a moment, until I felt Mori's hand on my shoulder. " Em look at me please," she asked, her voice soft and trusting. I looked up, the determined look in her eyes making me feel a little hopeful.

" Emily Daniels you listen to me. You're braver then you believe, stronger then you seem and smarter then you think! The only thing holding you back is yourself, and I agree that it will be easier to find yourself once you've eliminated this part of your life. And I know you, with your kindness and the ability to see the good in someone, that you'll do great things. You have to trust me on this Em, for you and I both know that if you and your friends hadn't trusted me and Syrena, we wouldn't be here talking now," she said, both of us remembering all too well the events of last year.

I nodded, wiping away the last of my tears, at least for now, and we both laughed when I realized my mascara had run and made me look like a raccoon, the look making me laugh as I saw my reflection in a nearby mirror. " Oh god, I haven't cried this much since… well the last time we at Disney," I said, both of laughing again, humor starting to take the reigns again. " Well at least if your sausages weren't salted enough, they are now," replied Mori, my stomach growling in response. Crying sure made a person hungry. " Well let's dig in, but Mori, thank you. You'll be the person I talk to about it, when I feel like I can," I said, a small smile pulling at the corners of my mouth when she raised her teacup to me.

" I'll look forward to it. Cheers to," she began, her forehead creasing in thought. " To friendship, old and new," I said, both of smiling as we took a sip of tea, with a temperature that I found out too late was boiling hot! " Ouch," I said, as I spit it out, Desmoira's bell like laughter filling the air, with my own laugh quickly joining hers. I was going to find ways to laugh more, even as my life was about to change to one of adventure and peril. It truly filled and cleansed the soul, and I knew I would need that now more then ever. I _wouldn't _be the DID, and I _would_ find myself, no matter what happened.

_**Go Emily! I've been needing her to say that for a while, because truthfully, she fell into that category a lot in the two previous installments, and I don't want her, like the others, which are extensions of me, to be the victim, but one of heroines. I also love the quote from Winnie the Pooh, as it always make me smile, even if I'm having a really bad day. Once again, a big hand to LadySly, who without her this chapter would still be sitting on my laptop. As always, I rely on feedback on you to write this story, so please leave a review and tell me what you think, because your reviews are honestly one of the main reasons why this story and this series has come as far as it has. So until next time fanfiction! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	6. Chapter 6:Graduation From School To Life

Chapter 6: Graduation From School To Life

_**Hey people of fanfiction I'm back! And with a chapter of the girls lives that everyone must face sooner of later. Graduation! A kind of turning point for the girls, especially Ivy, April and Emily. I apologize for the shortness of it, and how it has Emily taking the role of perspective a lot, but I feel like she hasn't had many lines in the last few stories, so yeah. Now, on to your wonderful reviews! **_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you thank you! Hollow Bastion can make a person busy so she's forgiven. Emily's glad to hear that, and although those DID moments will happen with her throughout the course of this story, but she's trying to decrease their number. I was thinking they'd sing something together, great minds think alike I guess. Hope you and Mori like the chapter!**

**Fangirling37: I like it too! The friendship between the girls is crucial for this story, so I'm glad it's coming across clearly so far. Hope you like this chapter!**

**TheDisnerd: (bows) thank you Disnerd fro your lovely review! I actually have a good idea as when to add Akira! Here's a hint, we met him in Sugar Rush, so look for him! Thank you for the review and hope you like this chapter too! **

**Reader2898: Me too, and I love Mori for that. The Disney characters will make brief appearances (i.e. this chapter) and then full on roles when the girls actually get to Disney World. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Thank you! Of course, I'll always review your stories! Hope you like this chapter!**

_**Thank you all again or your wonderful comments, for without them, I wouldn't have gotten this far! Now not the chapter! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

Today was the day. I was leaving high school and entering a world that most people here could only dream about. Personally I was glad school was ending, so I could focus more on life threatening situations I'd be sure to encounter, instead of essays and worksheets. Not exactly normal, but a truth that I was still trying to come to terms with. But my family would be there, as well as Ashley and Carly, as well as there guys and Ashley's little sister Annabelle. I took a deep breath, trying to steady my pounding heart. After everything that had happened in the last few days, graduation should be a walk in the park. Then why did I feel so nervous?

_**April's P.O.V. **_

I pulled on my shoes with a wince; stupid heels were too high! I didn't wear heels if I could avoid it, the ones that I wore with my ball-gown being the only exception. I was really wearing them because my mom consistently told me how much she loved them, and with circumstances being what they were, I didn't want to spend those last few days arguing with her, so I had given in. Still, hopefully the ceremony would be quick and then I could come home and soak my feet. I think I was using my heels as a distraction, so not to think about how nervous I was for what we'd have to do in a few days.

But Zac and my parents would be there right? As well as Syrena and the mermaid crew (Kim, Chloe, James and Taylor). What's the worst that could happen? Me tripping up the stairs on the way to get my diploma? Actually that did sound like something I'd do. I eyed my shoes disdainfully. "I hate you."

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I tugged at the dark brown bow around the waist of my sky blue dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. Truth be told I was nervous, but not for obvious reasons you might think. I was mostly nervous to go back to the place where, the last time I had been there, I had gotten into a fistfight. Thank good Daniels and Seville were far apart. Another equally upsetting thing was that neither of my parents would see me graduate.

Story of my life, the girls whose dad walked out on her and whose mom was sleeping off a hangover. If Cara wasn't coming, I would seriously consider skipping my graduation, but she was, as was Carmen and Zoey along with their kings of Narnia, as well as Desmoira and Anika. I took a deep breath, for soon this would all be over, and I'd be with Jim and the girls and everything that gave my life meaning now. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I could do this.

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

"We are joined here today to celebrate the accomplishments of these extraordinary people," my Principal began, the room quieting as her voice filled the room

_**April's P.O.V.**_

"Today marks the stepping stone we all must cross in life," said my principal, a lot of my classmates including myself groaning at his choice of words. He was always trying to use symbolism in his speeches, and after four years got a bit repetitive.

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

"And it fills me with such joy that these wonderful men and women before me will walk out of this room and fill the world with their individual and unique personalities," my principal gushed. I rolled my eyes, looking over at Vanessa's chair, who had tears in her eyes. Fake ones of course. "Yeah, send maniacs like her and her brat pack out on the defenseless populace. Wonderful idea," I said under my breath, the girl sitting next to me holding back a laugh. I smiled, for any Vanessa hater was a friend of mine.

_**Ivy's P.O.V. **_

"Ivy Roberts" said the principal, my legs shaking as I walked up the steps.

_**April's P.O.V.**_

"April Dover" said the principal, and I felt my heart race as I walked up the steps, blushing when Zac let out a wolf whistle.

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

"Emily Daniels" said the principal, as I skipped up the stairs to the podium, feeling all the more excited to finish this stressful chapter of my life.

_**All P.O.V.**_

My fingers closed around the smooth white paper, a feeling of pure joy filling me as I walked down the second set of steps and back to my seat. " This intelligent group of people have come so far, that's it only fair that I say the words you've all been waiting to hear. Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the class of 2013!" the principal cried. I closed my eyes and made a wish

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

I wished for this summer to be more adventure then horror, and for all of us to make it through the summer in one piece

_**April's P.O.V.**_

I wished for an exciting summer, with the chance to get even with a those moronic villains.

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I wished for my friends, that we'd always be together, and help each other survive what lay ahead.

_**All P.O.V.**_

And with that, I threw my cap in the air, the once empty space alive with color and sound. I had graduated, and I wasn't looking back. Though I did look over my shoulder when I heard a loud yell, and laughed when I saw Vanessa had toppled over a row of chairs, her once flawless curls sticking out at odd angles. Life, at least at this moment in time, was good.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V. **_

I wanted to get out of here, and I could tell the others did as well. Though I did think it was funny when Vanessa was about to come over to no doubt ridicule me, then immediately backed away when Desmoira held up a bottle of ketchup with a sly smile. "Where'd you get that?" asked Zoey, as Desmoira and I laughed. " Just got to keep on hand. You never know when someone might need it, whether they like it of not," she said, all of us laughing as Vanessa and her friends shot death glares at us.

" Not that this isn't fun, but can we get out of here?" Zoey said, no doubt annoyed at how many of my silly female classmates were trying to flirt with Edmund, as well as Peter. Someone must have heard this as the principal walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. " Miss Daniels, I've been told to tell you that your ride is here," she said, confused at my own confusion. "My ride?" I asked, looking past her to the front windows of the school. My mouth dropped open when I saw what was parked outside. Sitting in the cracked and rutted parking lot of our school, was a gold stretch limousine, and a black limousine behind it!

" Oh my god, we get to ride in that?" I whispered, a pair of arms encircling me. " This is a gift to you three, do you like it?" asked Carmen, and she laughed as I spun around and hugged her, as tightly as I could against her baby bump anyway. " It's…amazing. Thank you," I said, feeling truly touched, but a bit confused as to how we could afford this? " Don't just thank me, everybody contributed. Julia's gold coins and jewelry from one of her conquests really helped out," said Carmen, and we all laughed, silently wishing she could be here with us.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" cried Zoey, quickly dragging Edmund behind her as she ran outside, her dark blue sundress billowing out behind her." Sure leave us in the dust," joked Mori, before picking up little Anika and following her, Peter escorting Carmen right after them. I smiled, picking up my handbag before leaving my high school for the very last time. I passed Vanessa on the way out, she and her lackey's gaping at our ride, their mouths opening and closing like fish.

" But, but how?" she stuttered, her shock and disbelief making me want to laugh. " Don't try so hard to form a simple sentence Vanessa. I don't want you to pull a pull a muscle," I said, leaving her to splutter in outrage, before I ran out the door and across the sidewalk. I was about to jump inside, which from my position on the sidewalk showed me a small view of the gold interior, and all the girls, including Julia! I was about to jump inside when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Kiss me and no one gets hurt!" said a familiar voice, and I spun around with a gasp of surprise. "Jim!" I cried, hearing the young spacer laugh before I pulled him close and kissed him. I hadn't seen him for nearly three weeks, and to see him now was great. " Man I missed that!" he said when we broke apart. I felt my eyes well up with tears; Jim was here, he had come out of the park to find me! "Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you but." I began, smiling when he put a finger to my lips.

" Can't I come to see my girlfriend graduate? I haven't seen you in forever, and besides, Limo's don't exist on Montressor," he said, laughing as I lightly socked him in the shoulder. " Whatever the reason I'm glad you're here. You're coming to the party right?" I asked, watching as he stepped back and gestured to his outfit, which I discovered was his white suit from the end of Treasure Planet. " Well I sure hope so, or else I'm just all dressed up with nowhere to go," he said, both of us laughing. Hey, will you guys wrap it up! The party will have ended before we even get there!" I heard Julia yell, and we both laughed before embracing once again.

" We'd better go, as it appears we've drawn a crowd," I said, looking at the front doors where a crowd of people had gathered, no doubt wondering why I got to ride off in a limo. Jim then dropped our hands, and got into the black limo, while I climbed into the gold one, immediately being hugged by everyone from Desmoira to Zoey. The interior was amazing, with not only 12 seats of loft leather, but a mini bar, purple interior lighting and a killer sound system. " All accounted for! Take us away, Grand Duke!" yelled Ivy, and I looked towards the drivers seat and sure enough, it was the grand duke from Cinderella! "Oh look there's a skylight!" said April, and then looked at us with a sly expression. "Want to make this as cheesy as possible an wave to the populace as we drive away?" she asked, me and Ivy nodding enthusiastically.

The rest of the girls cleared a space, and the three of us stood under the skylight, standing on our tiptoes as lifted our arms and waved. " Goodbye high school, goodbye people I don't plan on seeing until our high school reunion 20 yeas from now!" I said, feeling like on of those people on a cruise ship, not knowing who I was waving to while simultaneously not caring. I saw Vanessa, scowling with her perfectly manicured hands tight on her hips. I gave her a special wave, one that I had seen her do millions of times, and laughed as the limo sped off, the literal feeling of leaving her in our dust very satisfying. I felt great, but I still couldn't deny that one thought I tried to so desperately to hide in the back of my mind. Our parents. Tonight was one of the last times we'd be able to be with them.

_**Note: Riding in a limo is one of the many things on my bucket list, so until that happens, the girls will have to experience it for me. And I know what Emily said was kinda petty, but after four long years of torment, I think she's entitled to a little bit of snippiness. Once again, I only own my O.C.'s, as Desmoira, Anika and Vanessa and her clones belong to LadyOfSlytherin101, while Syrena belongs to Solaria daughter of Apollo, so please go give their stories some love as well! See you next week fanfictionites. **_


	7. Chapter 7: A Moment From Childhood

Chapter 7: A Moment From Childhood

_**If there's one thing I love to write, it's a good party! Now this happens to take place at my favorite hotel in Orlando, The Coronado Springs Resort. It's beautiful for not only it's decor, but also for it's friendly service and good prices. **_

_**Ashley:**_ _**You know you sound like a bad sales pitch don't you?**_

_**Me: Oh shut up, you're just jealous that you haven't been there!**_

_**Ashley: Fine, then pay for me to stay there tomorrow night!**_

_**Me: What do I look like a cash machine?**_

_**Ashley: Well that explain all the cheap lines your giving us (laughs and runs away)**_

_**Me: Deep breathes, deep breaths, you could always set Stitch after her later**_

_**Anyway, moving on, I wrote part of this chapter just now, and as my life has become more hectic recently, I apologize if it's sounds weird. But onto my favorite part, your wonderful comments!**_

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Didn't mean to make you cry, but I'm glad you liked the chapter as much as you did, as this chapter was one of shortest, though the next one might rival it. Your review made my day, and I rally needed it that morning, so thank you Solaria. **

**TheDisnerd: I'd call it that too, as I've used it myself. Just think of the folded down hand with a small wiggle of the fingers, a bit petty but a wave that's fun to do if you don't like the person. But thank you! **

**reader2898: Again someone who really likes this chapter, which make me really glad, as originally it was just going to be one of those filler chapters, but your review makes me see it in a better light, so I thank you. Ah Jim, one of Disney's handsomeness single guys, after Jack Sparrow of course. Of course they're all gonna be there, as you only graduate High School once. Unfortunately Disney world is not for a few more chapters, but I promise you it's worth the wait, so stay tuned!**

**Fangirling37: That's right, and the party they're going to is gonna rock! Thank you, your reviews always make me smile! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I really hope you like the next one as well! **

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Those girls won't even be able to walk on eggshell's without Mori's knowledge, and if they do pull something, you know the rest of the girls, especially Ashley and Julia, have her back in whatever she decides to do to them. I'd like to see straight-laced John do something to them! The celebration will be good, or at least I hope so. You are more then welcome to borrow the Kiss me bit, as it's the least I could do after all your help on this story. The Grand Duke was one of the few Disney characters I could think of that was a fairly safe driver, as I gave the boys one that's more, lets say, comfortable in car chases then city driving (smirks). **

**I think that's a good idea, give Ani a little love. Though most of Disney's shows on TV nowadays are complete garbage, I like Sophia. One of her songs is actually going to make a cameo appearance, and I know you'll right hr well, so you have my support. So thank you again for your review (they truly make my day) and please post again soon! **

_**So it's the graduation party! And more bonding, as I want to get the girls to act more like family then simply close friends. So sit back, relax, and hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I stepped out of the limo, the girls trailing after me, feeling like I stepped out onto the red carpet at the Oscars. I kid you not, we had literally driven up onto a crimson red carpet, our family and close friends lining the sides. We paused for a few moments, taking in our surroundings as our limo pulled away. The limo had driven around the lake in the center of the resort all the way to the pool area. The pool had been covered with shinning dark wood dance floor, hundreds of multicolored lights strung in the surrounding trees, not to mention a huge disco ball and huge sound system!

" Vanessa Seville eat your heart out, we are at the coolest party of the year!" cried Emily, April and I nodding as we were still too shocked to speak. That's when a loud screech filled the air, and we all jumped out of the way as the boys limo came out of nowhere and slid to a halt. We all stared as the door opened, and I barely caught Sam as he stumbled out, his normally tan skin white with fear. " Goofy is never driving again," he gasped, as the other guys tumbled out, some smiling, some shaking, and Taylor and Danny, who had huge grins while yelling "Again! Again!"

After we had all recovered, at least part way for some of us, the boys escorted us down the red carpet. Theo only guys who hadn't shown up had been John Rolfe, Clopin and Jack, because while Peter, Ed and Jim could pull off the human look, the others were just too recognizable, so Mori, Syrena and Julia all walked together, all laughing simultaneously as Annie went racing towards the park area. Everyone had dressed to the nines, all of us, even Julia, wearing beautifully thin and comfortable dresses in our favorite colors. "This is unreal, I can't believe this is happening," said April, as we all converged on the dance floor. Or at least I thought it was everyone, when I heard someone tap the mic. Mori!

" Hey everyone! My name is Desmoira Sinclair, and we have all come out here tonight for one very special reason. The graduation of three of my closest friends, Ivy Roberts, April Dover and Emily Daniels!" she said, everyone cheering as three colored spotlights shone down on us, purple for me, yellow for April and sky blue for Emily. I felt tears prick my eyes, feeling touched beyond comprehension. Mori looked like she might cry as well, looking absolutely beautiful in a v neck dress that was a mix of grey, purple and black, with silk that shone like a dark waterfall.

" We are here to honor their achievements, and accomplishments for the past few years, in more ways then you could imagine, and we've pulled out all the stops," she said, a small wink directed at our group. "I wanted to sing a song that we can relate to in a special way, and I really hope you like it," she said, pointing at the DJ to start the music. Mori had one of most beautiful voices I had ever heard, and to hear her sing, especially for us, always made me happy. I only had to hear the first few bars before jumping to them idle of the dance floor, the others, even Julia and Ashley coming to dance with me. Some Call It Magic by Raven Symone was one of my favorites, and I already knew that Desmoira's voice was going to give it a run for it's money!

_**Some call it magic, the things we can see  
And I don't understand it, why it happens to me  
Some call it magic, And I don't know how  
But I know that we have it, And it all works out**_

I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who know our secret (only they do)  
Try to find a way, bring it out and say  
That you know we're special and believe it (stay true to you)

Some call it magic, the things we can see  
And I don't understand it, why it happens to me (ohhh)  
Some call it magic and I don't know how  
But I know that we have it  
And it all works out

My girls all with me, sisters I see  
They help me in and out a situations (since the magic I see)  
But I understand, it's part of who I am  
I don't have to give an explanation (I'll just be me)

Some call it magic (some call it magic), the things we can see  
And I don't understand it, Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic, and I don't know how  
But I know that we have it (know that we have it)  
And it all works out

See the magic through our eyes.  
We can't control it, but it all seems to work out right  
Cause there's a reason for everything.  
And I know with our powers and dreams, the future looks good to me  
(Ooohhh uhhh)

(Spoken)  
Some may call it magic  
But I don't know it's just a special gift that we have  
It runs in our family (some call it magic)  
Gets us to trouble sometimes, but you know  
My friends are there for me so it's kinda cool

Some call it magic, the things we can see (ohhh)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand)  
Why it happens to me  
Some call it magic, and I don't know how (don't know how)  
But I know that we have it, and it all works out (and it all works out)

Some call it magic (some call it magic)  
The things we can see (the things we can see yeah)  
And I don't understand it (I don't understand it)  
Why it happens to me (why it happens to me)  
Some call it magic, and I don't know how (I don't know how)  
But I know that we have it (know that we have it), and it all works out! 

_**I've got my family and my friends with me  
They the only ones who knows our secret (some call it magic, magic)  
Try to find a way bring it out and say  
That you know we're special and believe it**_

_**Magic! **_

I can't tell you how loud the applause was, or how hard we cried, but the overall effect was something I would not and could not ever forget. After the applause had died down, I saw April standing by the DJ, a mic to her mouth. " LET"S GET READY TO PARTY!" she yelled, all of us screaming our reply in return. And boy did we!

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

I leaned against the wall, smiling as everyone partied around me. We had graduated, April, Ivy, and I. High School was behind us, College loomed ahead, but it didn't seem so pressing as before. Though the party Ashley had thrown for us at the Coronado was amazing, it didn't stop me from worrying about what was ahead of us, even though the cheese and chocolate fondue fountains I was standing next to tried very hard to distract me.

The plan that Mickey had laid out for us was, in all honesty, hard to grasp. An entire summer spent training, spying, planning. All of it, to keep the park and the people in it safe. Including our families. Another pressing matter was Vanessa, her clones, and a new threat, Amber. This girl was apparently out for blood and would do anything to get it. I was worried, not for myself as much, at least not when I had my sword, but for Mori and Syrena, who had dealt with this girl before and, though the details were fuzzy, she seemed to have been the force that had almost sent both of them into darkness. Still, for now I was going to be optimistic, and enjoy the party.

" Hey Em, having fun?" came a voice from behind me, arms encircling my shoulders. " Cara!" I cried out, spinning around and hugging my sister. She hugged me back tightly, her fingers stroking my hair gently. I held back tears, I was so glad she was here for me. I hadn't seen my sister in 5 years, and even though we were 8 years apart, she had been one of my best friends growing up. I had seen her in the audience, giving me a thumb's up as I received my diploma, and my heart had soared.

" Thank you so much for coming," I whispered, grinning as she kissed my cheeks. She grinned back, but then her face fell. " Did mom show up?" she asked searching the crowd for her. "No. And I'm really glad she didn't," I said, crossing my arms tightly, to hold back the tears the threatened to make my heart burst open. She looked at me seriously.

" Em, you know you can always come stay with me," she said, a gentle smile on her face. "I mean, I know you're nearly 18 now, and you're not a child, but if you ever need something or mom makes you feel uncomfortable, I want you to call me immediately," she told me, and hugged me tightly. That's what broke me apart inside. Finally seeing my sister all this time, and then having to make her forget that she ever knew me. Still I forced a smile when I saw Ivy come up behind her, her older brother Gavin quickly running over to my sister and kissing her.

Ivy took this opportunity to drag me away a good distance so we could talk, both of us grinning when we spotted April slow dancing with Zac, her head resting on his shoulder, and we decided not to bother her. We ended up over at the playground, sitting on the swings, our graduation dresses, hers dark purple and mine light blue, trailing into the white sand. " Wow. What are the chances of my brother ending up with your sister?" Ivy mused, taking a thoughtful sip of punch as she slowly swung back and forth. " Same chance of us being picked to fight a bunch of cartoon villains and save a magical land from destruction. One in a million," I said, tucking back a strand of hair that had gotten pulled loose by the warm breeze.

" I like those odds!" said Ivy with an over the top enthusiasm, both of us breaking out into happy, carefree laughter. "Still they make a cute couple. I'm glad they have one another," I said, my sister's safety and happiness one of my biggest priorities. " You know if they get married, it'll be like we're sisters," I said, a bit confused when Ivy rolled her eyes. " Great, sharing a bathroom with a third girl, sounds fantastic," she said, before grinning to show she was joking.

We were quiet for a few minutes, slightly swaying in the breeze and looking up at the stars, when I voiced a question that had been eating at me for a while. " Do you ever wish you could be a little kid again? Just have a day where you're completely innocent and naïve, where the only thing you have to worry about is how you want to spend your day?" I heard myself saying, my hands loosely resting around the swing's chains. Ivy didn't answer right away, and I almost t thought she was hadn't heard me, when I looked over at her and found her staring up at the stars, a soft smile lit up by the full moon.

" Yes, but if I did, then I wouldn't have met you guys yet. And to be quite honest, I don't think I could do all this with out you guys next to me. You, the girls and Sam are my life now, and I wouldn't trade that for anything. And this is how I'm going to spend my days, protecting the people I care about," she said, and I nodded, her words mirroring the ones going through my heart. We swung a few more minutes in silence, then Ivy looked at me, an excited gleam in her eye.

" You want to be a kid again for a minute?" she said, as I raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, unsure of what she meant. " Then one the count of three we jump! Want to?" she asked, and I nodded happily, not having done this since I was really little. We pumped our legs until we were swinging high, the evening breeze blowing back our hair. " Let's do his!" I cried, my heart thudding in excitement. I saw her grin in anticipation, and both started the countdown.

1!

I felt my hair whip around, messy and free, just like me

2!

I heard the creek of the swings, the metal chains adding their unique own voices to the quiet night, my heart thudding with adrenaline as I sung higher and higher.

3!

I let go, shooting up and out on the top of my arch, the childlike feeling of flying coursing through my body. Like a stone, I dropped to the ground, Ivy right next to me, our laughter filling the night as we hit the sandy ground with heavy thuds. The impact hurt a little, but I shook it off, sighing as we lay back in the sand, the yellow grains getting caught in our hair and into the folds of our dresses. And for that moment we were two little girls again, rolling in the sand and laughing without a care in the word.

_**So yeah, I didn't go into all the details, but some parties can be like that, with so much stuff that it's hard to remember it all the next day. So if there was something you thought of that should have been there, it probably was, so don't worry! I love the song Some Call it Magic, Raven Symone being one of my idols when I was younger, and still is today, and it just seems to fit Disney as well as the girls, though the slight correction were made just to make it fit better, but the song in no way possible belongs to me, so nobody sue me please! Also, Desmoira and Syrena belongs to LadySly and Solaria, so again please don't sue! Anyway, I really hope you liked the chapter, as things get dicey in the next few chapters, and it might be the last happy go lucky chapter for a while. So please give me your feedback and I'll see you next week! Goodnight Everybody! **_

_**~Rainlily216 Out!~**_


	8. Chapter 8:Curious Feeling OfBeingWatched

Chapter 8: The Curious Feeling of Being Watched

_**Hey people, I'm back, unfortunately late but of those days when you just want to lie in bed and go back to sleep. Flu season has started up again and hit me hard, but not enough to stop me from bringing you the next chapter. Though this chapter is very special, as it was co- authored by the fantastic LadyOfSlytherin101, who gave me an in depth background on her characters Desmoira and Anika. Virtual cookies and soda for you LadySly, you rock! Now onto one of my favorite parts, your comments! **_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you! That' true, but he and Mori will be attending things as a couple very soon, so don't you worry! She proves to be more and more vindictive the more I see of her, but that might be Julia and Ashley's influence, as you know how they get hen they get mad. I did check it out and I already love it! Will you be updating soon?**

**reader2898: It's coming up a promise you! That they are, that they are. Those moments have been occurring with me so much recently that I just had to write about it! Well thank you, reader, I'm so glad and grateful you think so highly of this story! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you, thank you! You're too kind! I'm thankful that you love this story so much, and it really make my day to see your comments! I really hope you like this chapter! **

**Fangirling37: I'm surprised and pleased that you thought it was that good, so thank you! I'm glad you liked it, and hope you like this one as well. **

_**So thank you, all who reviewed, favorited, or just read. So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 8! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Desmoira's P.O.V.**_

"Ok, this place is amazing!" said Ivy, the warm evening breeze playing with her black and purple curls. I smiled; for I knew she was right. Ashley's father, manager of the hotel, had not only given his daughter full access of the pool area for the girl's party, but had also allowed us to camp out here as well. Right by the pool there was a large pyramids like structure with a bunch of fake vines covering the stairs. And at the very top was a good-sized structure, with a thick roof and small columns to hold it up. That's where we were all sprawled out, 7 sleeping bags all bunched in a circle. Since the weather was warm, we all wore tank tops and matching shorts in our aura color.

I hadn't done this since I was younger then Emily, and though it was probably normal for almost every teenage girl, sleepovers were something I realized, though to circumstances beyond my control, I had missed out on in my teenage years. "Earth to Mori, you still here girl?" I faintly heard Ashley say, as I snapped back from my thoughts. "Sorry, just lost in my thoughts. What did you say?" I said, the girls laughing as they saw me try to come back to reality. "I said, truth or dare," Ashley laughed, her red curls blowing gently in the warm breeze.

"I don't know, truth I guess," I said, immediately regretting my choice when a sly look lit up Ashley's green eyes. "How is John romantically, in a public sense and in the bedroom?" she asked, all of them, including Syrena, bursting out laughing as a red-hot blush hit my cheeks. "Well," I began, my cheeks heating up even more as I tried to get the words out, " in public he's always a gentleman, though a tad possessive. If he catches another man looking at me, he'll wrap his arm around my waist to show I'm taken. It's rather sweet actually and flattering. As for the bedroom, well we haven't done anything cuddles and read together. We don't even sleep in the same room."

"Wait, you live with the guy and you haven't even done it yet?" Carly asked with a surprised look on her face. I blushed a bit more, if that was possible. "Well John lives in a different time period than the rest of us and he follows the rules of propriety. Even if he didn't, he said he wanted our first time to be special, most likely after marriage as he said he wanted to wait and prove to me that he just didn't want me for my body. Other than the time I confessed in the Underworld, neither of us have really said I love you to the other. But he's still very sweet and very kind. "

"But I gotta admit he's so easy to fluster! It was unseasonably warm the other day so I wore a shorter skirt that reached my knees and John comes into the room and he blushed bright red at the sight of my legs! Good to know that I've got the whole appeal of the ankle and and leg in my favor!" I said as we all broke into peals of laughter. It was then times like this when everything seemed right with the world, where you could just have a sleepover without fearing for your life. If only I had known then how wrong I was.

Ivy had just cracked open a soda, and we all heard the fizzing as the soda reacted to the air, but there was another sound accompanying it. Like something heavy being thrown through the air. Wait a minute….. I looked behind me and my eyes widened in shock.

"EM, DUCK!" I yelled, my arm a blur as I reached out and pulled the surprised girl and myself to the ground as the firework grazed my shoulder burning me slightly as I shielded Emily with my body, the bright colors filling the space above us was anything but comforting. My mind immediately went into overdrive, thinking of something that could save us.

"Everyone under your sleeping bags!" I yelled, pulling Carly and Ivy with me under ours as well as Emily as Ashley and April did the same. The thing that had nearly decapitated Emily was a firework, but with its black smoke and eerie green color, I could already tell that it wasn't friendly. Three guesses who it was from. "Ash what do we do?" yelled Carly, yelping as one of the sparks burned her hand. The others let out yelps of pain or swearing profusely in Ashley case they tried to avoid the sparks.

"We do this!" said April, exposing herself for a second to grab something out of her back pocket. Where she had gotten that slingshot and rock was my first question, but before I could voice it, she had aimed and struck the missile like firework dead on, the spitting thing dropping fast down into the pool, where it extinguished in a loud hiss. For a few seconds I could only stare, still not quite comprehending what had just happened. A firework, as strange as it sounds, had nearly killed us. Sometimes I wondered if this was really my life, and not just rip off of a bad TV series.

" Is everyone alright?" asked Ivy shakily, slowing peering out from underneath her now rather burnt sleeping bag. Everyone looked each other over, but aside from a few burns we were all right. My shoulder hurt from the burn but it wasn't too bad. "Oh god Mori, you're hurt! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Emily cried as she wrung her hands in worry.

"Em calm down! I'm fine! I've had worse! I'm just glad that thing didn't take your head!" I said gently, trying to calm her down. We were quiet for a few moments, until Syrena voiced something I had forgotten about in all the chaos.

"That… was a killer shot April," said Syrena, all of us smiling nervously as we nodded, her spot on aim truly saved us. "Thanks, but what was that? It's pretty far fetched, even for our standards, to be just an accident," she replied, moving a strand of singed brown hair out of her eyes." It wasn't an accident. Look," said Emily quietly, pointing a shaky finger at a spot on one of the pillars behind us.

A knife, with a cruel looking blade and pitch-black handle, was imbedded into the stone, holding a piece of blood red paper beneath it. With shaking hands, I reached out to grab it, the blood draining out of my face so quickly that it felt like ice water had been injected in my veins instead of blood. If I were to look in a mirror, I probably resembled a corpse. They had found us! Spot filled my vision, and I passed out, blackness surrounding my sense in its dark grip.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ashley's POV**_

"She's gonna faint!" I cried, instantly lunging forward along with Syrena and managing to catch the older girl before she hit the ground. " What happened Ash? What did she see?" asked Carly, as she and Ivy helped lay her down on the least burned sleeping bag while April got some water to help her wake up. I didn't reply to her question, as I was reading the blood red paper, as my own blood drained from my face. It was from Amber, the girl who had had a hand in Emily's torture. This is what it said:

_**Dear Freak**_

_**It is truly funny, how you think you and your freak friends are all right, when really you're all sitting ducks. Yes, we know where you are, and how you're planning on fighting us, so it's only fair to let you know you're signing your own death certificate. I'll get straight to the point, you are mine to finish. But I won't kill you right away, oh no. No, my hands will be stained with the blood of your little brat sister and your silly friends, as well as their families and boy toys, long before I reach you, especially that girl who I let live. And, once all you love as well as yourself are out of the way, I think I will take that hunk John off your hands. You always got the handsome ones; too bad they were always blind to how you looked to the rest of us. I'll be coming for you soon my dear, and you will wish that would never tangled with the likes of me. Hope you enjoyed my firework, as the next time will be a bullet through your head!**_

_**Hugs and Kisses!**_

_**Amber**_

No sooner had I finished reading when the note disintegrated into black and green smoke in my hands, filling the air with its dark magic. I felt sick, the world seeming to blur around the edges. "Ash?" asked Ivy fearfully as she squeezed my shoulder, but in my numb state I could hardly feel it. I did feel my necklace, the blue and green colors pulsing as I felt messages from the absent girls, asking me what had happened and if I was all right. No, everything as not all right, and we couldn't stay here much longer. We needed to take action now.

"We can't put it off anymore. They know where we are and if we don't go through with the plan tomorrow, we could lose our families for good," I said, the others gasping, Desmoira finally opening her eyes, the chalky white of her already pale skin still apparent. " Ashley, is it?" she asked, and I nodded, taking a deep breath as I reached into my pocket, the cold glass of the vial sending chills down my spine. " Yes. It's time to erase their memories. If we don't, we as well as they will all die."

Desmoira nodded her head. She stood up shakily and I was impressed that she managed to do so just after fainting. "Pack your things and head back to your loved ones. I know Amber and she isn't very patient. We can't wait another day. We have to do it tonight. It's our only option." Her voice took on the tone of authority and she had a regal air about her that was so strong that if someone were to say she was a princess I'd have no trouble believing them.

"Mori, you sure you aren't a princess?" I said in an attempt to break the tension in the air. "Nah, I cause too much trouble. Just ask any Villain" She joked before expression became distant and thoughtful. "Desmoira, do we have to do it tonight? I thought we'd at least have a bit more time!" Emily said looking very upset. I didn't blame her, she nearly lost her head due to a firework. Gives new meaning to the phrase "Off with your head". And this turn of events made it all the more worse.

Desmoira looked at her with a sad look in her eyes and drew the younger girl into her arms, holding her as a mother would hold her child. I never really noticed before but Desmoira had this motherly aura to her that drew the child characters to her. I hoped for her sake that we survived this and she could become a mother. She'd make a wonderful mother, just like would be. Like one day I hope to be.

"Em, I know you're scared, I am too. But I know Amber and she won't hesitate to do something when Maleficent isn't looking. It's far better to be safe than sorry. The longer we put it off the harder it will be to actually do it. You're like a little sister to me Em, and I couldn't bear to see you hurt again because of her. Nor any of you for that matter. You guys became my family. And I'll protect it until my last breath leaves my body" She said as she hugged Em tightly.

Although I didn't like what I was hearing I knew she was right. We had to do this now or else it would be harder. It didn't make it hurt any less though. Amber and Vanessa, and any other villain stupid enough to cross me had better watch out! I was mad and she was going down for making me do this!

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Desmoira's POV-London John Rolfe's Home**_

I quietly shut the door behind me and dropped my bag on the floor beside me as I leaned my back against the door. I sighed deeply and let my eyes wander around the place that had become my home. I would miss it dearly but not as much as the people who lived there. Speaking of which. "Mrs. Jenkins?" I called as I picked my bag off the floor and headed upstairs, shaking my head in amusement when I heard the familiar sound of breaking china.

"Here dearie! You're home early! Johnny and I weren't expecting you back until tomorrow morning!" The lovable housekeeper said as she continued on with her dusting and turning a couple upside down while she was at it. Looks like she wasn't wearing her glasses again. I walked forward and after putting her glasses on her face for her, I hugged her tightly.

She returned my hug but she seemed a bit surprised by it. "Is something the matter dearie? You seem a bit upset." Mrs. Jenkins asked as we pulled away. "I'm just tired and things have been happening lately. It's a bit overwhelming."

"There there dearie! I'll put on some tea!" she said patting my hand before bustling downstairs. She really was a dear, sweet thing and I'd miss her terribly. She became like a second mother/ grandmother to me and Anika and I'd be forever grateful to her. God it really killed me to do this!

I grabbed my bag and went into my room and then went and took a nice bath, the water soothing my burned shoulder. I then got out and dried myself, brushing out my hair afterwards. I then slipped on the nightgown John had gotten for me not too long after I had begun living with him. It was a pretty thing, dark blue with a black sash and a ribbon on the collar. It was like Ariel's pink nightgown except mine was dark blue and the sleeves puffed slightly at the wrist and it didn't have the lace at end. John had said it was his favorite color and he liked seeing me in it.

Once I was dried and dressed, I went back to my room and sat at my vanity table and began working a brush through my hair in long, slow strokes. My eyes drifted down to my throat where a very faint pink scar rested. It had faded considerably but I knew that some small part of it would always remain as a constant reminder of what I lost and what I had almost lost that night. I had lost my voice and my best friend that night. I nearly lost my life and I could have lost Ani.

I almost lost her once before when Social Services tried to separate us and a family wanted to adopt Ani but not me. A couple wanted to adopt me but they planned on using me and my voice to become rich and I could see the look the man had in his eyes as he looked at me, not unlike Frollo when he had cornered me that fateful night. When I was 18 and Ani was one, I took her and ran. I ran into Syrena along the way as she was running from her own problems. We ran away to Disney and that's when everything changed.

Luckily we had been found by Phoebus who managed to stop the bleeding on my throat and he took us the King and Queen. They let us stay but knew we would be in danger if the Villains knew I lived, so when I was stable enough to move, Phoebus took us to Clopin who granted us sanctuary within the Court of Miracles. With the help of Esmeralda and Clopin I raised Ani there for the next 2 years. I didn't stay there all the time though. I did spend some time with Clopin helping him with his puppet shows though I wore a mask. I even helped out during the Feast of Fools, making sure to keep far away from Frollo when I did so.

I suppose that was why Syrena hated me so much at the time. I spent so much time with Clopin that she thought we had fallen love. Not true of course , Clopin was like that funny yet annoying older brother who liked messing with the little sister. His way of a wake up call was to sing the highest note he could in my ears and then run laughing from my tent as I threw whatever was closest.

He always talked about Syrena though. He had seen glimpses of her and called her an exotic beauty. Esmeralda and I got tired of him ranting about her constantly we actually tied him up and gagged him. While I was happy that he was into my friend, it brought up how sad I was that she chose the villains. But that was in the past and she was living with him in the Court of Miracles. Hope her wake up calls are better than mine.

If I wanted to go out, Mickey made sure I hid in the shadows and if I did go out in the public eye it was always cloaked. Yensid helped with saying that I was his new apprentice and would remain cloaked. This was accepted and I watched and I learned. It was during this time that I first got to see John Rolfe. I had always had a crush on him as a child and being able to watch him as he conducted business with the King, I learned there was more to him that the movie showed. And before I knew it, I had fallen in love with him.

But I never said anything. At the time, I felt like someone like him would never love someone like me. So I kept my love to myself. But as almost by a miracle, I found he had feelings for me as well. Apparently, I wasn't as well hidden as I would have liked. We grew closer and before too long he took Ani and I into his home where we were welcomed by Mrs. Jenkins. Ani adored John and I could tell he loved her too.

But I worried that she saw me as more of a mother than a sister. I mean, I knew that I was the only mother figure she had known in her young life but…. "Dessie?" A small and sleepy voice peeped from my bedroom door. Ani!

I whirled around on my stool to face the door, dropping my brush to the floor. Ani stood there in her nightgown rubbing her eye with one hand, the other clutching the teddy bear John had given her as an early birthday present. Her hair was mussed from sleep and was sticking out at odd angles but she still looked adorable. "Ani, why are you up sweetheart? I thought you were asleep." I said as I picked up my brush and put it back on the table.

"I had a bad dweam. Can you come lie down with me?" she sniffled. "Oh sweetheart. Of course I will!" I said as I stood up and walked towards her. I picked her up and held her to me as I walked out the door. I met John in the hallway outside the door. I silently gestured for him to follow. Ani had gotten used to both of us taking her fears away at night.

John nodded and walked with us, placing a hand on my lower back. My stomach flipped slightly at the contact and as much as I wanted to turn around and kiss him, I had to focus on Ani. Her room was down the hall from mine and we waited by the door while John lit some candles, their gentle glow bathing the room with a soft light. I placed Ani back in her bed and tucked her in before lying down next to her with my back propped against the headboard. John pulled a chair over and sat down so he was in her line of vision. Ani shifted closer till her head rested above my heart. I held her and smoothed her hair back from her face.

"Are you alright now darling?" I asked as I continued to smooth her hair, her answer catching me off guard. "Dessie, are you my mommy?" Ani asked looking up at me. Well I hadn't been expecting that! "No dear I'm not." I said, feeling a lump in my throat as her little brow furrowed in confusion. "How come? If you not mommy then what's a mommy then? Do we not have one?" she asked, her little not sad, just curious. I put on a smile and held her close to me.

"Oh sweetling of course not. We had a mommy and a daddy too. But they had to go stay with the angels in heaven when you were just a baby. But they loved you very much." I said, blinking back tears when I thought of them, how I wanted to be the one held by my mom, when she could be the ones to sooth my nightmares. " But what is a mommy then?" Ani asked again, looking up at me like she was about to hear a story. Ok how to start this, I thought, smiling when I remembered a line Wendy Darling had said to her little brother Michael.

"Well, a mother, a real mother,is the most wonderful person in the world. She's the angel voice that bids you good night. Kisses your cheek. Whispers, "Sleep tight" I said softly, smiling at her as I began to sing the accompanying song. When in doubt Disney seemed to be a recurring part of my life recently.

_Your mother and mine _

_Your mother and mine _

_The helping hand that guides you along _

_Whether you're right, whether you're wrong _

_Your mother and mine _

_Your mother and mine _

_What makes mothers all that they are _

_Might as well ask, "What makes a star?" _

_Ask your heart to tell you her worth _

_Your heart will say, "Heaven on earth" _

_Another word for divine _

_Your mother and mine_

I thought my singing would have her fall asleep, but she still looked wide-awake and confused. "But you do those things! So why aren't you mommy? Isn't John Daddy?" She wasn't going to let this go so easily. What now?

I exchanged a glance with John and sighed. "Sweetheart, people sometimes have to go and sometimes there will be people who will be like a mommy and daddy, but you can't forget your real Mommy and Daddy, do you understand?" I said, wanting her to never forget that. "I guess…" She said uncertainly, as I kissed her forehead. "Mommy and Daddy loved you very much," I told her, not wanting her to forget that either. "What were they like?" she asked, and I smiled, as it was not quite as painful for me to remember that.

"Well Mommy had the same golden hair as you. She was beautiful. And so kind." I said, remembering how, growing up, I thought she was Rapunzel. "Like a princess?" said Ani, and I laughed. Ani often seemed to read my mind like that. Great minds think alike and all that.

"Yes like a princess. She made the most yummy treats in the kitchen. She always had you in the kitchen while she was baking. It would put you right to sleep if you were fussy. She was kind and very loving. She loved to paint and you could lie in your bouncer for hours just watching her paint." I said, the memory standing out clear as day, like it had only happened days ago instead of a years ago.

"She sounds nice!" said Ani, her mind no doubt on the baking I had talked about as well as her image of our mother. "She does doesn't she? She also played the piano while I would sing. Oh you loved it when we did that! You would lie on your blanket and kick your little feet and babble. We always said it was like you singing with us and dancing in your own way. You were so cute doing it." I said, my mothers voice one of the main reasons I had wanted to sing in the first place, just so I could sound like her.

"What about Daddy? Did Daddy sing?" she asked, jumping a bit when I let out a loud laugh, startling her a bit. "Heavens no! He couldn't sing to save his life! He sounded like a bear growling," I said, trying to imitate it as I tickled her, her laughter making m smile. "

"You loved it when he did it though. You always smiled when he talked and giggle when he growled at you. You thought it was the funniest thing. He would pick you up when he came home from work and you'd pull on his beard. He sorta looked like a bear with his beard and hair. He had dark brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. That made him look serious but you could tell he was laughing by looking in his eyes. One of your favorite places to nap was curled up in Daddy's arms." I said, feeling said again when I thought about how much I missed being in his arms.

"Really?" said Ani, her little face scrunching up as she tried to remember. "Really. He'd rock you to sleep if he was there for naptime and you'd fall right to sleep. Sometimes he'd even take a nap too and fill the house with his loud snores. You slept right through them and we could never figure out how you could. He really did sound like a bear then. But he was always laughing and making us smile, like nothing could get him down." I said, smiling when I saw Ani trying to keep her eyes open.

Ani yawned, her little hands rubbing her eyes. "He sounds nice. Mommy too. Can we meet them?" she asked, her question again throwing me off guard. "Not for a long time dearest," I said, not really wanting to get into the life and death talk. But again, my sister seemed to read my mind.

"Dessie?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to die?"

I felt sick, how did she know about that? "Who or what gave you that idea?" I said, ready to give that person a piece of my mind. "I feel something. Something bad and scary. Like it wants to hurts us." She replied, her face scared, looking like that night Frollo had cornered us. But that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't expose her to anything like that.

"No we aren't going to die," I told her, praying that my words would not turn into a lie. "Are you going to stop it with Aunt Carmen and the other Aunties?" she asked, and I thought it was sweet how she already thought of them as family. "We are going to try. Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." I told her, playing with her blond curls fondly.

John leaned forward and took her tiny little hand in his much larger one. "Don't worry little bird. Your sister will take care of it and I'll be there to protect you. "Ani yawned again and her eyes drooped. "Like a knight protects a princess?"

John chuckled. "Just like that," He said, looking at me with a protective expression. "Like you protect Dessie?" John's eyes met mine and he smiled a smile full of love that warmed my heart. "Yes just like I protect her." he repeated, and reached over to take my hand, holding it gently within his own. "Then will you protect Mr. Cuddles too?" Mr. Cuddles was the name of the bear.

John laughed and reached over and ruffled her curls, which I smoothed down again, sending him a playful glare. "Yes I'll protect you, your sister and Mr. Cuddles."

Ani smiled sleepily and her lids drooped further. To help her along I decided to sing a lullaby that our mother had sang to both of us to get us to sleep.

_Loola-Bye, oh, Loola Bye  
My lovely Loola moon  
Tip-toe by where my babies lie  
In your tiny silver shoon  
Will you guard, will you keep  
Will you watch over please  
My wee ones, my lambkins  
My sweet chick-a-chick-a-dees  
Loola-Bye, oh, Loola-Bye...  
In your tiny silver shoon._

The lullaby had done its work and Ani was fast asleep, a smile playing on her little pink lips. I slowly and gently eased her head onto her pillow while John blew out most of the candles, leaving a few burning to act as a nightlight. I bent down and kissed her forehead and left my lips there for a few moments before drawing away slowly. My eyes ran over her face, trying to burn the image of this peaceful child in my mind. John wrapped an arm around my waist in a loving fashion and led me out the door, pausing to shut it behind us. He led me downstairs and into the sitting room where he sat me down on the loveseat before taking his seat next to me, taking my hands in his.

"What's wrong?" John asked getting right to the point. "What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked avoiding his gaze. Was I really that easy to read? "You're home early. And you're wearing the nightgown that I got for you as you know it's my favorite. Moira, are you unhappy here with me?" John asked nervously as if he was afraid of what my answer would be.

I turned to face him in shock and squeezed his hands. The uncertain look on his face nearly broke my heart. "John I could never be unhappy with you! Being with you has made me the happiest I've been in a very long time! You gave us a home and you helped me to love again." I cupped his cheek with one of my hands. "Never ever doubt my love for you John Rolfe."

"If it is not me you are unhappy with, then what troubles you dearest?" John asked, brushing a stray curl out of my face. I took a deep breath. Though I didn't want to worry him, I had this fear I wouldn't get the opportunity too after this. I loved him so much and wanted to protect him. But I had to tell him.

I told him everything. About what had been happening in the park, the feelings, Ashley's nightmare, how the King thought the Villains were back and bent on revenge. I told him about how Emily had been attacked and tortured. I told him how Emily had stood up for herself but the people at the school paid more attention to the brat who had hurt Emily, who had only gotten a broken nose while Emily had been worse off. I told him about Amber and the Hell she had put me through during my school years.

I told him about my past, how I came home from school just after Ani had been born to find my parents dead with an un-provable cause. I told him about the struggles we faced while in the system and the fight to stay together. I told him about how we ran away and met up with Syrena before running to Disney. How we met the villains and how Syrena turned her back on me and I nearly lost my life. The rest he knew so I skipped past that. And then I told him about the events that had taken place just a couple of hours earlier. How scared I had been.

John's grip on my hands tightened slightly when I told him about the firework that nearly took Emily's head off and had burned my shoulder. Then came the hardest part to tell him. I took a deep breath to steady myself. I was about to tell him. Something I never wanted to have to say.

"John, she threatened to kill us all. Including Anika and the girls' families and their lovers. She's threatened that when I'm dead she'll come after you. She won't stop till everyone I hold dear is dead. And taking you would be the final insult to my memory. The King has ordered us to return tomorrow for training and spying missions. This will be the last night I spend with you and Anika."

John didn't say anything, but stood up abruptly and started pacing around the room in obvious rage and confusion. "Why you? Why can't he and the other heroes, or the other protectors take care of this?! They've done it before! They are asking too much of you!"

"John that was before the villains teamed up! We are the chosen ones! We have to do this! It is our duty!" I said, not liking how angry he was. It was a little scary. 

"Damn it! Damn your duty! You've already saved us all before! This is too much to ask! This girl is crazy! She wants to kill you! Moira go into hiding! Take Anika and hide far away and just….ugh…. DAMN!" John was clearly upset as he rarely cussed.

I let him breath for a few minutes before approaching him slowly. "John are you alright?" I asked as I stood cautiously. I wasn't used to seeing him like this. Though he was rather cute when he was mad. God, focus Desmoira!

"No I'm not alright! Just- Oh bugger!" he said, and I had to laugh, as he sounded so much like Jack Sparrow in just a few seconds. "John did you just say bugger?" I said through broken laughs, watching as he stuttered a reply.

"Well-I-I-I'm mad! I'm pissed off! The woman I love is putting herself in danger and now there is some crazy woman who wants to not only kill you and your friends and their loved ones but Anika as well!" he cried, and I felt touched that he cared about us so much, not only for me and Anika, but for the others as well. But first things first "You seriously need to stop picking up bad words from Jack, John. It doesn't suit you," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a laughing matter! You do realize that the King is asking me to allow you to go and fight! I almost lost you once before I even knew how much you would mean to me. I can't risk that. Don't ask me to watch the woman I love to go off and fight, not knowing if she's going to return to me. Do not ask me to. I will not be able to bear it." John sighed leaning against the mantle above the fireplace.

I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, my head lying over his heart and my hands rubbing his back soothingly. I felt his body loosen before he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I felt so safe and warm in his arms that I never wanted to leave. With him, I forgot all about my problems and the outside world. I savored it because I knew this peace wouldn't last. His fingers ran through my hair before cupping the back of my head. We held each other like we would never see each other again, which was a huge possibility.

"Moira?" asked John, breaking me out of my euphoria. "Yes?" I replied, wanting him to hold me tighter, closer. If not for his and my pride I would have…..never mind.

"If you go to train to prepare for battle, I'll follow you. If there is a fight, I'd rather we die side-by-side fighting than one of us watching from the sidelines. I'd follow you anywhere. I love you," John said as he tilted my head back so he could look in my eyes. I knew it was now or never. This may be our last moment alone without worrying about training or fighting for our lives.

"John...I know you wanted to wait but with everything happening so quickly and we don't know what will happen...Can we...Can you…. Make love to me?" I asked blushing deeply as I looked into his green eyes that I loved so much.

John looked at me in silence for a few moments before crushing me to his body and his lips met mine in a kiss filled with passion and love. I had my answer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and made no protest when he scooped me up and began carrying me away upstairs. We must have passed Mrs. Jenkins because I faintly heard her say something about tea, but John and I were too wrapped up in the other to care.

Let's just say we didn't come out for the rest of the night and sleep was the furthest thing from our mind that night. Afterwards we basked in the afterglow and that's when it crossed my mind. I was probably going to be tired and sore tomorrow and we had training. Ah well. A small price to pay. I just really hoped Ashley and Julia didn't find out about this or I never hear the end of it!

Ooooh, steamy! I just saw how many pages this story had, 14, and if you managed to make it this far, congratulations! Honestly this chapter gave me so much trouble, so I again say a big thank you to LadyOfSlytherin101, who righting a sort of parallel story to mine, so please check it out! Oh, the two songs used in this chapter were Your Mother and Mine from Peter Pan and the lullaby from Nanny McPhee. The place were most of the chapter happens is a real place, though a really wish you could go up to the top but no such luck. Oh, and please tell me what you thought of this incredibly long chapter. Good Night Everybody!

~Rainlily216 Out!~


	9. Chapter 9: Erasing Memories

Chapter 9: Erasing Memories

_**Hey Fanfiction- ites! How you be tonight! And yes I say tonight because I post late on Tuesday Nights/Mornings as a rule. Why? If you don't know by now, then you need to re- read about half my stories to know that inspiration is at it's best after midnight. But… you're not here to read about my erratic writing habits, you're here to read the newest chapter, which I have to warn you is very sad. But hey, there had to be one Disney movie that made you tear up! **_

_**Ashley: No**_

_**April: Yeah right**_

_**Julia: You're kidding right? Julia Mason doesn't cry**_

_**Me: You positive about that?**_

_**(pauses)**_

_**Ashley: BAMBI (runs out of room)**_

_**April: MUFASA! (follows her)**_

_**Julia: JACK! THE KRACKEN! (runs out, then runs back in, grabs rum bottle, and bolts)**_

_**Me: Ok. Case closed**_

_**Anyway, now that that random moment is over, on to my favorite part! YOUR COMMENTS! I love you guys!**_

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you, I love editing! Jack needs to be muzzled, but you'd have to catch him first. and he's proved numerous times that he is perfectly fine with falling off of high cliffs to escape capture. Thanks you again! **

**Fangirling37: Thank you! I'm just glad I can please you all, though credit also goes to LadySly! Your comment seriously made my day last week! And when it comes to writing, if you don't have passion, you shouldn't bother. Hope you like this chapter too! (Get your tissues now!)**

**TheDisnerd: I know! It's sad! Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Please get your tissues now if Disney movies have made you tear up, and if they have, then you have your answer of how this chapter is going to go down!**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Yeah! Breaking news, Rainlily216 sends readers on an emotional rollercoaster. Readers don't know whether to laugh or cry! You can thank LadySly for making it tamer, but she just sent me an idea that might make you laugh or shock you. Either way, it'll be good! Thank you, and I'm ecstatic for your new chapter! **

_**So, get your tissues and dramatic music ready, for this chapter is a real tearjerker. You can also thank LadySly, who did a great editing job for me, so kudos and virtual cookies for her. So please, sit back, and enjoy. Or cry. I don't care. I'm just the writer! **_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**All P.O.V.**_

The party had broken up quickly after the firework incident. Everyone left to go back to their families, everyone calling their love interests to tell them the awful news. Then everyone hurried to their respective homes, keeping their phones on one of each others speed dials just in case, as Mori and Syrena went back to the parks. Mori said she would call in a favor to Fairy Godmother to rewind the last few hours of the day, so the girls could have proper dinners with their families before….. you know. Each one of the girls had a difficult task ahead, with different ways to, for lack of a better word, poison their parents minds, but they would all end in exactly the same. Or at least, most of them would be.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

"Carly, it's time for dinner sweetie!" came my mom's voice. "Be down in a second mom," I answered, trying very hard not to let my voice shake. The vial of liquid that Mickey had given me feeling cold and heavy in my hand. I bit back tears, I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong.

This was for my parents, to keep them safe. It just hurt me to think that I might never see them again. I took a few deep breaths, and pulled myself together. I looked in the mirror and practiced a smile. If I didn't do it know I never would.

Trying to keep my legs from shaking, I made my way downstairs. Walking into the dining room suddenly felt like such a special thing. "Oh there you are honey. Are you alright?" she asked, her face creasing in worry when she saw my expression. Damn.

"I'm fine. Just saw a sad story on the news," I said, the lie burning my tongue as I said it. My mom just nodded and led me towards the table; my dad giving me a smile as we all sat down together, and only I knew it would be the last time for a long while.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V**_.

"Hey sweetie, can you go get the drinks? I seem to have left them in the kitchen," my mom said, she and my dad smiling at me from the table, their smiles making me want to break down and cry. Mom had even made my favorite dinner, lasagna, and the way I would thank her for it was erasing her memory of me. I swallowed, but masked my sadness. Everyone was here to night, Dad, Mom and even Gavin, who had come over to celebrate my "summer job".

We also had Emily, and her sister Cara come over. This night just got more depressing. Emily looked pretty depressed too, and we hugged each other tightly when she walked in the door. Somehow, it made it just a little easier knowing that that we weren't alone in this, and could help each other get through it. We all sat down around 8, and for the first few minutes I simply looked at them, burning the aces of my family as they were into my memory. As I was about to take away theirs.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

I carried out the basket of bread, the rolls feeling like weights. Tonight was the night and I couldn't be more anxious. I was a little envious because when I called Ivy and Emily to wish them luck, I found out their families were having dinner together. Great. Though Carly was in the same boat, I still felt so alone in what I had to do.

"Sweetie you coming? Your foods gonna get cold and I know you don't like cold spaghetti. You used to call it worms if it wasn't hot enough remember," said my mom from around the corner, my dad laughing as he sat down.

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, and whipped away tears. The best way to get through this was to have a great dinner and spend some much-needed time with my family. I can get through this, I could get through this, I thought before I rounded the corner, and saw both my parents smiling up at me. I can't do this.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I pushed the thick beef stew we were having for dinner around in my bowl, the savory soup for once not making me hungry.

"Honey, are you sure you're feeling ok?" my dad asked, his look of concern making me want to tear up.

"I'm just a little nervous I guess. I'm starting my new job tomorrow," I said, cringing at yet another lie. Even though they wouldn't remember tomorrow, I would.

"Really, but honey, everyone is going to love you," my mom said, reaching over and giving my hand a squeeze.

"Besides, you have a lot of your friends with you, so you know you'll have them to talk to," said my dad, smiling at me reassuringly.

"It's just, I'm going to miss you guys," I said, both of them nodding in understanding. You see part of our "summer jobs" would entitle us to live at the park. My parents, though at first skeptical, had been happy for me, and promised to see me on the weekends. At least, that's what they thought. I thought about this as both of them held my hands.

"We'll miss you too, sweetie, but this will be a great opportunity for you. And we'll see each other a lot. I promise," said my mom, both of them smiling softly as I wiped away hot tears.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. Since it's my last night here for a while, I thought you might like something to celebrate," I said, getting up and walking quickly to the kitchen.

I felt sick as I removed a bottle of blackberry wine from the pantry and from my pocket, the memory serum. Something so innocent looking on the outside while so powerful on the inside. My hand shook as I poured the gold liquid into the wine glasses, the potion bottle feeling like ice in my hand. The liquid settled in both cups, the golden color sparkling before blending into the wine. Turning around, I put on a stage smile as I walked back into the dining room, feeling like I was delivering poison.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

"Emily, where's your mom?" I whispered as we poured the drinks, berry smoothies, both of us turning away as we added the serum. Emily didn't answer, and when I looked at her she was crying. "Em?" I asked, surprised when she suddenly spoke.

"She's gone. We had a big fight last night, and I slipped in the potion. She was gone when I woke up this morning," she said, her voice angry and hurt. "She was yelling at me that I wasn't good enough, that I'd never be good enough, and that it was my fault my dad left her!" she said, sinking down against the floor. Her body was shaking as she held back sobs, no doubt wanting to keep quiet so everyone in the other room wouldn't hear.

I knelt next to her, my arms around her as I listened to her.

"She was drunk when she did it, but…she hit me, and….. I just couldn't take it anymore," she sobbed, moving back her curtain of dark blond hair to reveal a darkening bruise.

I had no words, only hugged her tighter. I had known she was hiding something from me, but I just thought she needed some time to deal with her father's sudden departure from her life. But this.. it made me feel sick to realize how blind and stupid I had been. But, even though this situation it was hard on all of us, it held a little bit of a blessing in disguise for Emily.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I should have realized sooner," I said, pulling her close to me, feeling a few tears slip past my forced façade.

"You weren't supposed to. It wasn't your burden to bear," she said quietly, looking shocked when I grasped her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"Em, even before our siblings fell in love, we became family. All of us. And we help our family get through whatever is going on" I said, a strong feeling of love and family filling my chest as she gave me a small smile,

"We'll talk about it later when you're ready, and we've recovered a bit. It will just be between us until you feel ready to tell the others. But, in the meantime we have to do this. No matter how much we don't want to" I said, gesturing to the smoothies. She nodded and gulped back her tears, as I quickly wiped the ones in my eyes. We needed clear heads for this.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

"Oh girls you shouldn't have! I love fruit smoothies!" said Cara, smiling when we walked through the door.

I forced a smile, not wanting my sister to see I was upset, while also taking care to keep my hair covering my bruised skin. Though it felt less painful now that Ivy knew, I groaned inwardly, knowing the others would all be giving me their two cents when they knew. Ashley, Carmen, Mori. Jim…. No, can't think about this right now. We placed their "special drinks" in front of them and tried to smile as they beamed at us, the two of us sitting down in our seats, holding each other's hands tightly under the table.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

"Blackberry Wine! Thank you Carly!" my mom gushed when I handed her and dad the wine glasses.

"What's the occasion?" my dad asked, looking at me with an amused expression.

"Call it a parting gift," I said, my throat feeling tight as I spoke.

"Well since it is such a special night, would you like a bit?" my mom asked, and I fought back tears as I shook my head.

"Love to, but I have work tomorrow. Besides, this is just for you and dad," I said, wanting to tell them so much what I had done.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

"Oh sweetie, this is lovely!" said my mom, as I brought out three Arnold Palmers. Two in wine glasses and one in a mug for me.

"Just thought we deserved a treat," I said, forcing my hand not to tremble as I set the wine glasses in front of them.

"Well a drink this special deserves an equally as special toast," said my dad, my heart pounding as he raised his glass to me. This was it, it was actually happening.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

"We should have a toast, to our girls," said Gavin, raising his smoothie, my parents and Cara following suit.

I let myself tear up, knowing my parents would think I was happy. Emily's grip tightened on mine. I saw her shoulders start to shake. Mine were probably doing the same thing, but I suddenly felt so numb that I couldn't tell what I was doing. Why, why was I doing this? Why were we doing this?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

"A Toast, to our beautiful daughter, on her new job. We love you so much sweetie," my mom said, raising her glass to me, followed by my dad.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I love you guys too, so much," I said, my hands shaking as I raised my water glass. A tear fell into it, shattering it's calm surface. Like my tears were threatening to do to my forced mask.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

"We love you so much honey. We know that you'll do great!" said my mom, all of us raising our glasses.

"I love guys too. Thank you for never giving up on me," I said, feeling a lump grow in my throat as they brought the glasses to their lips. I wanted to scream no, don't do it, but I felt like it I had just swallowed an ice cube, cutting off any attempt at speaking.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Emily's P.O.V.**_

"You two are going to do wonderfully, and anyone who stand in your way will be flattened," said my sister, Ivy's parents and her brother raising their smoothies in a toast to Ivy and me.

"Give em hell girls! We'll back you up all the way!" said Gavin, my parents giving him light slaps.

"He's trying to say he loves you. As do we," said Ivy's parents, and we nodded.

"I love you guys too, and I'll miss you," said Ivy to her family, while I looked at my sister.

"Love you sis," I said, smiling through my tears as they raised their smoothies to their lips.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**All P.O.V.**_

And they drank. For a second they looked confused, their eyes slightly crossed, then they all slumped back against their chairs, falling into a deep slumber. What had we done?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

I felt my heart thud to a near standstill when they all fell asleep. My life here was over. My heart felt like it was ripping in two, and tears rolled down my cheeks in rivers. Emily was sobbing, and I pulled her close and the two of us cried together. We were interrupted, however, when a soft blue light lit up the room, surrounding the sleeping bodies of our loved ones, gently lifted them up.

"What's happening?" gulped Emily, watching as our family were floated out the dining room door. " I think Mickey's helping us out," I breathed, wiping away tears as I stood up. We watched in sad silence as the peaceful forms of our families were slowly pulled out of the room and up the stairs, where they were deposited gently in their beds.

"I need to go get my stuff," I said, Emily nodding but holding up a hand to make me wait. "When I stepped out of my room, it disappeared, so make sure you get everything you need," she said, shakily getting up from the table. We held hands as we walked up the stairs to my room with heavy feet and hearts, neither of us wanting to let go.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

I cried as my parents were levitated out of the room. I had done it. I had basically poisoned my parents. I felt so awful, more like I had killed them instead of just erasing their memories. After a few minutes I pulled myself up from the table, and walked out to the hall, where I had hidden my bags in the closet.

My room had disappeared when I had taken my stuff out of it, so I had no reason to go back upstairs. And as my parents room was before mine, and by going up there I was probably not going to be able to come back down. I picked up my stuff and walked out the door, not looking back, as fresh tears rolled down my face. I had to move forward, and to protect my parents. When all I really wanted to do was race up the stairs and be in my parents arms.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I walked over to my parents, resting my head on their shoulders as I sobbed. It hurt so much, and already I was homesick. I kissed both of them gently as a blue glow lit up the room, picking them up and taking them down the hall to their room. I wiped away tears as I trudged up the stairs, going to grab my stuff. When I got to my bed, however, my legs gave out and I collapsed, sobbing on the pillows, my world feeling like it was disintegrating all around me.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Ivy's P.O.V.**_

We had picked up the last of my stuff, and were about to leave when the phone next to my bed started ringing.

"Better get that," I said, hoping that it wasn't one of my parents friends. I didn't want to lie anymore.

"Ivy!" I heard the person yell on the other side, letting out a cry of pain as it the caller's loud voice shook my eardrums.

"Yes, and who's this?" I asked, listening to the person on the other end breath heavily.

"It's Jeremy. You guys need to get to over to the Coronado right now," he said quickly, the fear and sadness in his voice loud and clear.

"Jeremy what happened? Are Ashley and Anna all right?" I asked, worry for them filling my chest. "No, no they're fine. But something happened to her parents and I, she, needs you here right now!" he cried, hanging up right after that.

I leaped to my feet, Emily looking at me in confusion.

"It's Ashley's parents! Something happened to them and we need to get to the Coronado!" I said, grabbing my bags. Another thing I grabbed was my cat carrier, which held my black cat Violet, selfish of me, but I couldn't leave her behind. "Em, text the girls and tell them to meet us there!" I cried, both of us racing down the stairs and out the door, my room disappearing behind us. Emily quickly dropped my stuff in my car, before jumping into hers, her fingers already on the buttons. I jumped in and gunned the engine, my car jumping down the driveway, Emily right on my tail.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**April's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my car, not having the heart to drive away just yet, when I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the screen, and felt the blood drain from my face. The text had said to come to the Coronado Resort because something had happened. Though I didn't know what it was, I knew it was bad, and I needed to get there fast. But before I got the key in the ignition, bright headlights flashed across my windshield, followed by an extremely loud beep, and after my eyes adjusted, I realized it was Carly's car. How did she get here so quickly?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I had been driving when I got the text from Emily, while simultaneously realizing I was driving past April's neighborhood. I turned into it, hoping she hadn't left yet. I drove up her driveway and honked, hoping if she was here that she'd hear me. That's when I saw her sitting in her car, red faced and crying.

"How'd you get here so fast?" she asked, sticking her head out the window.

"Was driving when I got the text. Come with me, we'll get there faster, and we'll come back for your car later," I said, watching as she scrambled to transfer her bags to my car.

"What do you think happened, what if Ashley or Anna….," she began, but I shushed her, not wanting to think about what if's.

"Don't think that! We just need to get there first before we make any assumptions, and I know some shortcuts that can get us there in less than an hour," I said, raising an eyebrow as April let out a laugh.

"It doesn't involve anything illegal does it?" she asked, and I gave her a small smile.

"And if I said yes?" I replied, this little bit of humor giving me a small respite from the fear and sadness I felt.

"In this situation, I'd just say put the pedal to the metal," she said, and I slammed my foot on the gas, my car wising along the dark roads.

We're coming Ash, we're coming.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Desmoira's P.O.V.**_

John and I were peacefully sleeping, resting after our 'activities' when my phone began playing Under the Sea, Emily's ringtone, telling me I either had a text or she was calling me. I groaned and buried my face in John's chest, trying to ignore the music. I normally loved the song, but I was tired and my energy was spent. The phone stopped playing and I sighed, ready to go back to sleep when it began playing again. I growled softly as John's arms tightened around my waist before I heard his sleepy voice through the darkness.

"Moira, isn't that your phone? Aren't you going to answer it?"

"No. Too tired and warm. Don't wanna move!" I mumbled, snuggling into him further. The music played again and I growled as I sat up to answer the blasted thing. I knew the girls were at home with their families having dinner with them, so I had no clue why Emily was texting or calling me. Perhaps Emily needed something. I reluctantly slid out of John's grasp and attempted to climb out of bed, only to trip over something and land on the floor with a yelp.

"Moira? Are you alright?" John asked in alarm as I heard him sit up in bed.

"I'm fine. I think I tripped over a piece of clothing. Don't ask me who's. I don't know." I said as I picked up the piece of clothing. From what I could tell it was John's shirt so I slipped it on and continued my search for my phone, as it played the song again, when I finally located it in the pocket of my discarded nightdress.

"Well we weren't exactly neat about it were we?" John teased from the bed. "Please hurry back, I'm starting to feel cold and lonely without you here." He said, chuckling as I blushed a deep red.

"Hush!' I giggled, before unlocking my phone and answering the call. "Em, what's up!" I asked, my smirk fading from my face as my eyes grew wide in horror.

_**"Mori, something's wrong. We got a call from Jeremy, saying to get to the Coronado. I think something really bad has happened.**_

"No. No, please tell me that everything's all right!" I asked, my voice getting panicky as I listened to Emily's reply.

_**"No, no! He says they're all right, but other then that we don't know what's happened. We're on our way to the hotel now, and we'll get more details.**_

"Thank god they're ok, but just.. give me a minute and I'll" I began, before Emily spoke again.

_**"Mori. I'm really scared right now, and… I just want to know that everyone else is alright. Could you please set what's left of my sanity at ease and re- group with the others, Carmen, Zoey, Kim and Chloe?"**_

"But Em, I want to help, I feel useless just sitting here while all you guys are out there!" I said, jumping when I heard her yell.

_**"Mori! I know you're older and more experienced, but right now I need you listen to me. If something did happen to her parents, then I need the rest of you safe. I can't lose anymore of the people I love tonight!"**_

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. " All right Em. I make sure the others are safe. Just… tell Ash and Anna I love them," I said, feeling myself start to cry.

_**"Thank you, and I will. I'll call when we figure out what's happened. I love you Mori"**_

"Love you too," I said, before the line went dead. I immediately started to get ready to go. I got dressed and I ended up wearing John's shirt and my jeans and boots. It was the first thing I grabbed and I didn't have time to change. A candle sputtered to life lending more light to the room as I grabbed my bag and tied a scarf around my waist to cinch in the shirt. Sure it was hanging off one shoulder and my hair was a complete mess, more so than usual. I looked like I threw on whatever I had on hand, which I did, but I didn't care and I didn't have the time.

"Moira, where are you going?" John questioned as he slipped on his robe.

"It's Ashley. Something happened at the Coronado. Ash and Anna are alright but something happened to their parents!" I said, making sure I has grabbed everything. "I know the Villains had something to do with whatever it is, just like they had something to do with my parent's death and I wouldn't put it past Amber not to wait and strike when we least expected it. Probably got one of the Villains to do it, and I just hope this isn't the case with Ash! And I need to get Syrena and get to the park to make sure the others are all right!" I said as I frantically made sure I had my bag and everything I needed.

"Moria, breath. Do you want me to come with you?" John said as he wisely stayed out of my way as I ran around the room like a tornado. "No. I need you to stay here and look after Ani. At least wait till morning if I don't come back tonight. Stay safe." I said as I stood on my tiptoes to kiss my lover goodbye.

"Stay safe my love. I'll await your return" John said as he kissed me back.

A blue light filled the room as a portal appeared, most likely to take me to the Court of Miracles where Syrena would be with Clopin. That place had horrible reception so there was a good chance she hadn't gotten the text or a call. At least I hoped she didn't.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Syrena's P.O.V.**_

Clopin and I were snuggling in his tent on his bed made of pillows and blankets as he told me another one of his famous stories. I sighed happily as I looked up at him. When I arrived back early, Clopin immediately knew something was up. He was furious when I told him about what had happened. He knew who Amber was and he was furious when I told him she was back and was seeking revenge on Mori. He really did see Mori as his little sister and was fiercely protective of her. He took me back to our shared tent and held me close in an attempt to calm me down.

It worked and I was content in his arms, the worries of the outside world melting away as he held me in his arms. He said he'd be joining us for training, and I already was trying to come up with the exchanges he, Ashley and Julia would have. Better have my camera with me on those occasions.

If you told me 3 years ago that I'd be cuddling with the love of my life in his tent, I would have thought you were crazy. But here I was, in love with him and him with me. It was perfect! Nothing could ruin this moment. But when you think nothing can go wrong it does. I truly hate the irony you experience in a cartoon world.

"Syrena!" A familiar voice called from outside the tent.

I dearly loved Mori but right now I didn't want to see her.

She didn't wait for one of us to tell her to come in before she burst in through the curtain that served as the door. She was breathing heavily and her hair was a mess even more than usual, and she looked like she threw on whatever she could. Oddly enough she liked tired and she was holding herself in a way like she was sore. Now that I thought about it, that shirt looked just like….

I gaped at my friend in shock before breaking into a grin. Looks like someone had a very good time tonight. For John's sake I hoped Clopin didn't find out or else he'd be having a few words with John. But the expression on Mori's face wiped the smile off my face. I stood quickly with Clopin at my side as we approached her.

"Mori, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked my friend desperate for answers.

"Something happened at the Coronado. I don't know what but Ash and Anna are fine but something happened to her parents. Emily called she needs to have us go and see if the others are all right. Now!"

At her words I grabbed my bag and turned to Clopin. "Wait for me my Gypsy King?" I asked him, looking at him.

"Always my Gypsy Queen!' he said before he gently kissed my hands, his dark eyes staring deeply into mine. "Come back to me safe." I nodded.

"I promise." was all I said before slipping out of the tent and joined Mori's side as we waited for our portal.

"So… you and John huh? You sure didn't waste time!" I joked trying to lighten the air. The frown never left her lips as her brow creased in worry.

"Syrena not now. Just please not now."

I nodded in understanding. She was right. The girls and Ashley needed us. "I still want the details later though. You know Clopin is probably going to kill John if he finds out."

She huffed but I could see a light smile on her face. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. And of course you want the details. Remind me, why are we friends?" I grinned as I slung an arm over her shoulder as the portal appeared. "Because we're a couple of misfits, not a couple of nitwits!" I quoted as we stepped into the portal." Don't I know it…." She muttered.

_**Well that's what it is, and will find out what happens with Ashley next week! Until then, have a great rest of the week, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!**_

_**Julia: God, don't corrupt them! There are children and impressionable teenagers out there**_

_**Me: Interesting words for a pirate. Does Jack know you stole his Rum**_

_**Jack: JULIA! WHY IS THE RUM GONE!**_

_**Julia: He does now. If he asks, the monkey did it. (Run off)**_

_**Me: Why me?**_


	10. Chapter 10: They're Gone

Chapter 10: They're Gone

_**I'm back! Though a week late I'm sorry to say. I was really busy last week, and every time I had a moment to myself I'd fall asleep from the sheer exhaustion. But I'm back, I have the new chapter, which I'm sorry to say is sad like the last, and I really hope you like it and forgive my absence. Now on to my favorite part, your reviews! **_

**Fangirling37: Yeah! I've written to the reader's emotions! I'm so glad you liked it and I really hope you like this one as well!**

**LadyOfSlytherin101: Thank you! You're the one who made it possible. As well as this chapter! You got that reference all right! I loved it! Baby Mine will be making an appearance in this story, so get your tissues while you still can! **

**TheDisnerd: That Rudolph bit was put in by LadySly when she edited my story, and I'm so glad she did! (Found myself singing that with some of my friends the other day. I blame this chapter!) Thank you, and I didn't men to make you cry! Or did I?... Anyway, thank you so much for your continued reviews support! Looking forward to your next update! (Might want to grab your tissues now, as this chapter is even more of a tearjerker then the last.)**

**Solaria daughter of Apollo: Yes! My story is making people cry all over! I bet you do! Yes, the broken up P.O.V.'s were a way to show many different emotions, and I didn't think it fair to only show one girls P.O.V. Thank you for advertising for my TOT story! Hope you don't mind another sob chapter. If you do, well, get your tissues now. That's all I'm gonna say. **

_**So, like I've warned, please get your tissues, cause this chapter will make you cry!**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carly's P.O.V.**_

I sped down the highway, thankful that I hadn't hit any red lights or seen any cops. None of us spoke; April was silent as she leaned forward, as if she were willing the car to go faster. The turnoff for the Coronado resort came into view, my tires squealing as I sharply turned.

"Oh my god," April breathed; looking up at huge clouds of smoke billowing up from the charred structure. A white Volvo screeched to a halt next to us, followed by a blue Ford Escort, it's doors opening to reveal an anxious Ivy and Emily.

"Carly you're here. Where is she? Where's Ashley?" asked Ivy, her black hair making her blend into the shadows.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," said April, leading the four of us towards the building. The area was surround with caution tape, but that was of little concern to us. The cop on the other hand, a bit harder to get around.

"Sorry girls you can't cross here," said the cop, April glaring at him with an expression that nearly rivaled Julia's when she was angry.

"Look buddy, my friend and her sister were in that fire, and if you don't let us through in the next three seconds you'll be sorry," she said, trying to peer past the stupid man. That's when I saw Ivy's eyes go wide, before she ducked under the caution tape and sprinted past the surprised cop. Her destination? Ashley, sitting on a set of stone steps, her face ashen grey, holding her little sister tightly in her arms. Ivy had made it to her, kneeling down and talking to her. She gestured toward us, Ashley looking up at us, the fear in her eyes visible even from this distance.

"Keith, they're good, let em through," said another officer, looking at us with a nod. April pushed past him, jogging over quickly, while Emily only spared him a withering glance.

"As he said _Keith_, we're allowed in, so if you'll excuse me," I said, saying his name with a particular disdain. Blame it on this Red Riding Hood movie I saw when I was younger. I quickly walked past him and towards my friend, who was surrounded by the other girls. " Ashley, are you ok? Is Anna alright," getting down on my knees in front of the red head. She looked up at me, her green eyes glassy.

"Ash?" I breathed, not liking her expression. She looked like my mom had when her aunt had died. What if…..

"Ash, where are your parents?" I asked quietly, my heart freezing at her reply. She looked up me, her green eyes flooding with tears.

"They're gone. The fire killed them both," she said, her voice breaking on the last word, before she collapsed against me, her body going limp.

"She's fainted!" I gasped; holding her to me while Emily took hold of Anna while Ivy leaped up and alerted paramedics. In seconds they raced over and loaded her into the ambulance. " April, take Ashley's car," I said, tossing a spare key Ashley had given me a while ago to the younger girl before turning to Ivy and Emily. "You guys take Anna, and call Jeremy and tell him to met us at the hospital. Follow the ambulance!" I said, before running back to my convertible and jumping in, quickly backing up and following the ambulance, Ivy's Volvo hot on my heels.

A third pair of headlights joined us, as April drove Ashley's green bug after us. I punched my cars phone button, only hearing one ring before it picked up.

"Carly?" came Mickey's voice, concerned and disoriented.

"Mickey where are our parents?" I demanded, gasping as I quickly swerved around a slow moving car.

"They're safe and hidden, all except for Ashley's. Why, what happened?" he asked, sounding more awake and worried. I felt my eyes tear up, as a lump grew in my throat.

"They're dead Mickey. The Villains killed them," I said, wiping my eyes, the road looking blurry through my kids.

"No. No this can't be happening. Look I'll call the other girls. Where are you right now?" he asked, yelling at someone to send portals to the others.

"Driving to the hospital. Ashley has passed out!" I said, looking as the turnoff to the hospital came up. " Mickey I have to go, just make sure our parents and Ivy and Emily's siblings are all right!" I said, hanging up as I leaped out of the car, not stopping to wait for the girls, knowing they'd follow. I felt myself shaking, feeling faint myself when I caught a glimpse of Ashley being pushed down the hall in a wheelchair. I heard the thudding of footsteps behind me, the girls surrounding me.

"What's gonna happen now?" Emily said, her voice pained as we all sat down on the waiting room chairs.

"We be there for each other. We have no one else now," I said quietly, the reality of it truly sinking in. We all sat in silence for a bit, before I felt a bit of pressure on my hand. I looked down and saw Emily squeezing my hand.

Though I couldn't find it in me to smile, I felt a little better. I reached out and grabbed Ivy's hand, who in turn grabbed April's hand. We stayed like that for hours, all of us surrounding Anna, who had fallen asleep. Our little circle of love, in an increasingly dark world. And yet I felt so small and scared, like this, like everything else recently, would be torn from me.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**Carmen's P.O.V.**_

I was so tired, but sleep was the furthest thing from my mind now. Desmoira and Syrena had sent out a distress call, and the ending to a happy day had turned into a great tragedy. Ashley's parents were dead. The words themselves felt strange and foreign, though I couldn't know exactly what Ashley was dealing with, I had a pretty good idea. When my parents died it was like my heart had been ripped in two, before being thrown in ice and set on fire at the same time. The pain was indescribable, and I wanted to go to her. But Desmoira had told Zoey and I, as well Chloe and Kim that the others had wanted us to stay here and stay safe.

We had all been sitting in the same room in Cinderella's Castle where our lives had done a 360 turn, a room that I know considered to be the one where we received bad news. Chloe and Kim had gotten here so fast that their braided hair was still wet. Zoey was sitting with me against the couch, both of us holding hands as we stared at the dying flames of the fire, while Julia had done nothing but pace. Desmoira and Syrena had just come back from talking to some of the characters, to warn them of the now increased danger.

Though I felt restless just staying here, I knew it was a wise decision. Julia however, not so much.

" What do you mean we have to stay here? We know who's responsible, and I say we go after them now! If we don't, who's to stop them from going after Ashley's ad Mori's little sisters, or the guys or us? You know they won't rest until they have our heads on a silver platter" yelled Julia, her, dark brown eyes burning in anger and frustration. Mori stood up, looking like she was about to reason with Julia. Being the oldest should have its advantages her if nothing else.

"Julia, we can't. We barely know what their plans are. We may as well offer ourselves up on silver platters because if we rush in there blindly, we'll end up dead and then who's going to stop them from going after the others? We need to stay here where it's safe. And besides, the other girls are with Anna and Ashley and John is looking after Ani," she said, her eyes growing misty when she now doubt thought about them.

" I promised him I'd come back to him alive and that I would still be alive when he comes in the morning. And I know you guys want to do the same for your guys. Besides, this was a warning. To show that they are dead serious about killing us. And if we rush into it to fight them, it would be exactly what they want. They've made their attack but they are going to back off and wait. The whole Kingdom is on high alert which is good for us and bad for them, and now even if they wanted to mount another attack, they can't do it now when everyone is looking for them," I said, knowing the villains would be smart enough to stay hidden.

" Besides, Amber has never been very smart or patient or even knows the meaning of the word subtlety. That note she sent to us tonight, while it nearly took off our heads, it pretty much saved our lives. If Amber hadn't sent that note we wouldn't have known that they know that we plan to fight. We would have stayed there, might have gotten killed and then they would have gone after everyone's family. So she saved our lives and that of everyone's family with the exception of Ashley's parents," she said, all of us again feeling the true severity of what had transpired only hours ago with renewed heartache.

"But as I said, it allowed everyone else to get their families to safety, another strike against Amber. Thanks to her, we have a basic gist that they are watching us, we managed to avoid them coming to the Coronado, the other girls got their families to safety, and now they have lay low for the time being, even at the funeral, which I'm guessing will be tomorrow. Like I said, Amber is an idiot. She's so obsessed with revenge that she will do whatever she can to get it, and that means bad news for the villain's plans. So I can't imagine they're very happy with her. Sooner or later she is going to mess up big time," she said, and we turned when we heard Julia let out a short laugh.

"I'd pay to see that. Could probably sell it to TLC," she said, as we all gave small smiles at her attempt at comedy, before Mori continued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they got rid of her and Vanessa, as well as Vanessa clones, because of their sheer stupidity. And Julia, you know as well as I do that Jack's motto, though in his case more to save his hide, holds true in that we must fight, to run away. At least for now," she said, Julia not meeting her eyes.

" And my personal favorite: Never give up! Never surrender!" Desmoira said, her eyes burning with a flame so bright that I vaguely wondered if she would set something on fire with her fierce gaze. Though Julia seemed to match that intensity with her own glare, and though the situation for it was awful, maybe it was a good thing that Ashley wasn't here right now.

Julia huffed in aggravation. She had seemed sure that the older girl would have taken her side. She too had a young sister. But as she said she was safe with John until the Villains attacked next. Then she looked at me, and her face softened into sadness as her eyes drifted down to my stomach, my hands drifting almost instinctually to cover it.

"Carmen, you're almost 6 months pregnant, they kill you and both of you die," she said, and for that instant the tough exterior was dropped, and I could see how much she truly cared, how she was just as scared as the rest of us. I clearly caught her off guard when I hugged her tightly, or t least as much as I could with my belly.

"Julia, I know it hurts, and if I want to be with her as much as you do. But right now, we have to keep each other safe, and if staying here is how we do that…..then so be it," I said, my voice shaking as tears ran down my face. Julia moved away from me, and touched her necklace, a blue portal appearing next to her, something Mickey had showed us in the past few days.

"Fine, I won't go to her., but I can't stay here either. If you need me, I'll be in Tortuga with Jack," she said, her mask of anger and strength back up again.

"Julia, wait!" cried Chloe, as she and Zoey jumped up to try and reason with her, but Desmoira and I held them back.

"Let her go. I never thought I'd say this, but Tortuga is probably one of the safer places to be right now. I've had to hide there once and while the smell is unpleasant, it makes one hell of a hiding spot." said Desmoira, and I heard Syrena let out a small laugh.

"Desmoira is right. What better place to hide from villainy and scum then a town known for exactly that. Besides, Jack will protect her," said Syrena, and we turned at the sound of Kim's short laugh.

"Switch that around. Even if Julia is drunk, which I assume is what she's going to be tonight, she'd still be the one to save Jack in the end," Kim said and we all nodded. I felt the effects of the sleepless night hit me more now, and… though I missed Peter, I didn't want to go back to Narnia tonight.

Desmoira took one of my hands in hers and squeezed it gently. Though I had only known her a while, there was already something between us. The two oldest. The ones with the most responsibility. I knew she was scared, as was I, but being the oldest meant keeping up the brave façade, and comforting the others. I just felt like such an asshole for not going to Ashley, for Ashley, being Ashley, would have run to my side in seconds if I was going through what she was. And I just stood here like a coward. Mori seemed to read my thoughts.

"Carmen. I know you're scared and quite frankly so am I. Amber may be stupid but she's violent and ruthless. But know this. Amber is mine to finish. She wants me and I want to be the one to fight her. To finish her!" she said, and I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck at her tone.

"I've known her longer and she made my life a living hell. It's time she paid for everything she's ever done, to me, Emily, Ashley, all of us. When the time comes I will end her. If she even comes anywhere near you or the others, I will kill her. I won't let her hurt you or the baby or any of the others. Ani, Syrena and John mean the world to me but so do you and the other girls. And no one messes with my family and gets away with it."

She stepped back and looked at all of us, our tired faces illuminated in the firelight.

"I swear to you, to all of you, that I will fight her and bring her down once and for all. I protect my family. Besides, once we beat the Villains and you have the baby, I'm going to spoil the child rotten, doesn't matter if it's boy or girl. We will get through this and you'll bring that child into a very happy place with people who love them and want him or her to be happy. You and Peter will be great parents and I know your parents would be so proud of you," she said with a soft smile.

I squeezed her hand back, needing no words to tell her how grateful I was to hear that from her. She always seemed to know just what to say.

"Guys, can we stay here tonight. Together?" I asked, their reply being a huge hug from all around. We all fell asleep on the sofas in front of the dying fire, the 6 of us grasping hands as we cried ourselves, and I knew that our missing girls, our six missing parts of our whole, were doing the same thing. The villains would pay, for everything they had done to us. I may be pregnant, but I wasn't going down without a fight. But with Ashley…. There was no telling what lengths she would go to, but whatever it was, I knew I would help her do it. We all would.

_**So another chapter done, and hopefully a few more tugs on your heartstrings. I feel bad for what I did to Ashley, but it's part of the rising plot, and furthers the storyline. Also, if anyone can guess the movie reference I put in this chapter, then virtual cookies and candy, as it is the month of Halloween, to all of you! See you next week! **_


End file.
